Vacances à Gravity Falls
by CookiesHime
Summary: "Si le coup de foudre existait tu serais un orage ?" "On peut dire ça ouais." Dipper et Mabel ont 17 ans depuis leurs treize ans ils passent chaque vacances d'été à Gravity Falls. Alors que Mabel est toujours aussi excitée que le premier jour Dipper, lui est un petit eu blasé Et si l'arrivée d'un nouvel habitant arrivait à changer ça ? BilDip AU
1. Chapitre 1: Un nouvel habitant

Bonjour ou bien Bonsoir ! Me voici pour le premier chapitre de "Vacances à Gravity Falls" c'est la première fic que je poste sur ce fandom (Y'a pleins de cadavres de fanfictions qui n'ont pas pu avancer autant que celles-ci dans mes dossiers ;_; paix à leurs âmes) Habituellement j'écris sur le fandom de Naruto ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la personnalité un peu OOC de Bill Maiiiiis~ ;_; l'histoire à pour le moment 29 chapitres d'écrits, je pense donc poster un chapitre par semaines (j'espère pouvoir tenir la cadence)

Merci à vous d'avoir cliquer j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donneras envie de continuer l'histoire !

* * *

« Bienvenue à Gravity Falls »

Dipper soupira, il connaissait bien cette ville. Il y passait ses vacances d'été depuis ses douze ans. Gravity Falls était une petite ville, tout les habitants se connaissaient, jamais rien ni personne de nouveau. On y faisait le tour en deux semaines.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui pianotait violemment sur les touches de son téléphone, qui produisait un son de piano grâce à une application qu'elle avait installée il y a quelques mois. Il augmenta le son de la musique qu'il écoutait, a défaut de jeter le téléphone de sa sœur par la fenêtre du bus.

Son sourire s'agrandissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient, elle devait sûrement décrire à Candy, Grenda et Pacifica tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Comme chaque années.

Il se laissa sourire en voyant l'état d'excitation de sa sœur augmenter de plus en plus.

Pour elle, Gravity Falls c'était le paradis, elle s'y était faite des amies. Il le savait la vie de Mabel était ici.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas d'amis à Piedmont. Au contraire, c'était elle la fille populaire de leur lycée. Mais Candy, Grenda et Pacifica resteraient toujours ses meilleures amies.

Le bus s'arrêta, ils descendit du bus Mabel sur ses talons.

-Elles ont dis qu'elles étaient sur la route !

S'exclama Mabel en tirant sa valise.

Dipper se pencha pour l'aider, puis il prit la sienne.

-Qui conduit ?

-Wendy !

-Elles vont arriver vite alors.

Un 4x4 blanc un peu abîmé se gara devant eux, ils sourirent. Elles étaient déjà arrivées.

-Yo les jumeaux on embarque ?

-Salut Wendy !

S'exclama Mabel avant de poser sa valise dans le coffre. Dipper l'aida puis posa la sienne et chacun montèrent dans la voiture. Mabel à l'arrière avec Candy et Grenda et Dipper à l'avant aux côtés de Wendy.

-Alors comment s'est passé le voyage ?

Demanda la rousse.

-Comme d'habitude.

Répondit Dipper

-Il a un peu plu et le chauffeur à écrasé un lapin.

Ajouta Mabel.

-Ce n'était pas un lapin !

Répliqua Dipper.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

-Je sais pas, une pierre !

-Une pierre avec des petites oreilles ?

-Ce n'était pas un lapin c'est tout !

Se contenta de répondre Dipper.

-Awn c'est trop mignon, il ne veut pas croire à la mort d'un petit lapin !

S'exclama Candy.

Dipper laissa sa tête aller contre le repose tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sourit à Wendy.

-Je te allons-allonise.

Sourit la rousse.

-Si la route s'est bien passée c'est ce qui compte !

Ajouta t-elle plus fort.

-Pour le petit lapin ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

Répondit Mabel.

Dipper n'ajouta rien il remit ses écouteurs et préféra se laisser emporter par la musique qu'il écoutait.

-Ah oui le nouveau est là.

Dipper se redressa. Le quoi ?

-Hein ?

-T'as oublié ? Je te l'avais dis le mois dernier, y'a un nouvel habitant en ville et il a fait du Shack sa base... Stan lui dit rien vu qu'il achète quelque chose à chaque fois.

-Ça fait trois mois qu'il est arrivé.

Précisa Grenda.

-C'est elles qui lui ont montré le Shack.

Ajouta Wendy en pointant du pouce les deux adolescentes derrière.

Quelle genre de pigeon ce mec pouvait être pour acheter quelque chose au Shack tout les jours ?

Ils se garèrent et descendirent de la voiture Mabel et ses amies entrèrent avant Dipper qui, lui prenait tout son temps.

Mabel discutait déjà avec Soos, quand il pénétra dans le Shack.

-Hey Soos !

S'exclama Dipper. L'homme lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

-Salut Dipper, si tu grandis encore tu vas me dépasser !

Dipper sourit.

-Alors comment tu vas ? Et Mary ?

S'enquit Dipper.

-Elle est restée à la maison, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle se déplace de trop avec le bébé.

-Faudra qu'on passe la voir alors !

S'exclama Mabel tout sourire.

-Et vous ?

Demanda Soos.

-Ça va ! Le voyage était tranquille.

-Même si le chauffeur à écrasé un petit lapin.

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

-Où sont Stan et Ford ?

S'enquit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

Soos baissa les yeux.

-Ils... Sont coincés au Texas. Ils étaient censé revenir pour avant-hier mais ils n'ont pas pu partir à temps.

-Ils se sont réveillés en retard c'est ça ?

Demanda Dipper, Soos hocha la tête.

-Ils commencent à devenir beaucoup trop vieux pour ça.

Sourit Mabel.

La porte du Shack s'ouvrit.

-On dirais que j'arrive un peu trop tard.

-T'étais pas déjà là ?

Demanda Wendy.

Dipper détailla le nouvel arrivant. Blond, des yeux marrons clairs, tirant étrangement presque sur le jaune. Une peau bronzée, habillée d'une chemise jaune et d'un jean noir.

C'était sûrement lui, le nouvel habitant de Gravity Falls.

Le blond agita son téléphone devant Wendy un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

-Je te présente Mabel et Dipper, Mabel, Dipper voici Bill

-Enchantée !

S'exclama Mabel en tendant sa main vers le blond.

Bill attrapa la main fine de Mabel, et posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus. Mabel poussa un rire flatté.

-De même !

Dipper grimaça, il avait l'air d'être du genre m'as-tu-vu..

Il se senti poussé en avant par Wendy.

Après un soupir il tendit sa main à son tour.

Bill l'attrapa, et posa un baisé dessus.

Dipper ramena sa main a lui une fois que Bill l'eut lâchée. Sous le sourire taquin du blond. Il senti son visage chauffer et ses tripes vibrer. Ses tripes avaient un mauvais pressentiment.

-Enchanté Dipper.

-Euhm... Ouais...

C'était normal ? Ce qu'il venait de faire ? Depuis quand faisait-on des baises-mains à des hommes au juste ?

Ils allèrent poser leurs valises, puis redescendirent.

-Alors Bill, Gravity Falls te plaît ?

Demanda Mabel un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Assez, j'aime bien l'ambiance.

-T'étais où avant ?

-À New York ! J'ai entendu dire que vous viviez en Californie ?

-Hum, à Piedmont !

Dipper, arrêta d'écouter la conversation et sorti son téléphone. Il envoya un SMS à son ami Peter, pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Bill.

-A qui tu parles ?

S'exclama Mabel en se penchant sur son téléphone. Dipper mit le téléphone en veille.

-Je parlais à Peter à qui d'autre tu veux que je parles ?

S'exclama t-il.

-T'as raison. Pourquoi tu caches alors ?

-Parce que c'est ma vie...

Mabel fit une moue boudeuse, mais reprit sa conversation avec Bill.

Dipper apprit rapidement que Bill était riche, aimait beaucoup le jaune, les fêtes, il préférais le coca au Pepsi adorait les chips au ketchup. Et tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de retenir.

La nuit tomba, Soos ferma le Shack.

-J'aimerais rester toute la nuit, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. Heureux de vous avoir rencontrés ! Mabel, Dipper ! A demain !

Bill quitta le Shack.

-C'est dingue quand il est là il prends presque toute la place !

S'exclama Wendy, en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

-Je comprend pourquoi Stan l'aime bien, il est riche.

Soupira Dipper.

-Oh arrête il est sympa aussi !

Rit Wendy

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... J'ai du mal à le cerner.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il a embrassé ta main ?

Dipper se senti rougir sous la question.

-Qui fais ça au 21ième siècle ?!

S'exclama t-il. Maintenant que le sujet était lancé.

-Bill est quelqu'un de très extravagant. Il fait souvent des choses comme ça mais il sympa au fond.

-On peut pas négliger le fait que ce soit un don de la nature !

Ajouta Candy.

-Nous sommes en dehors de cette conversation moi et mes 20 ans.

S'exclama Wendy

-Moi aussi !

Ajouta Dipper.

-Les jeunes, je vais rentrer, ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Embrasses Mary pour nous !

S'exclama Mabel à Soos, avant qu'il ne parte.

-Les filles ?

Sourit Mabel.

-Pyjama party !

Toutes les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Mabel. Laissant Dipper seul avec Wendy.

-On va sur le toit ?

Proposa Wendy un sourire aux lèvres.

Dipper hocha la tête et ils montèrent sur le toit du Shack.

-Une chose que j'adore ici c'est le ciel...

Souffla Dipper le regard planté vers les étoiles.

-Merci.

Répondit Wendy d'un air faussement blessé, en allumant un cigarette.

-Toi aussi je t'aimes beaucoup. Mais ce ciel, j'en rêve la nuit.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Je l'ai tout les soirs au dessus du crâne depuis ma naissance mais quand je prend la peine de lever les yeux, je m'y perds.

-Tu deviens quoi toi ?

-Oh tu sais, je suis passée de « Travaillons au Shack l'été pour se détendre ! » à « Travaillons au Shack tout les jours pour pouvoir payer ses études ». Normal quoi.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Mister Corduroy pensait que je ferrais bûcheronne.

-Il avait un peu d'espoir.

Répondit Dipper.

-C'est surtout que j'ai rien fais pour qu'il pense autrement...

-Oh tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrette ta jeunesse ?

-Tu veux dire l'époque la plus fun de ma vie ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais réfléchir à son avenir c'est fun aussi parfois.

-Aller mademoiselle Corduroy ! On se ressaisi !

Wendy tira une taffe de sa cigarette avent de se tourner vers Dipper avec un sourire.

-Hé, tu vas y arriver, tu seras la meilleure prof du monde.

-Je vais essayer d'être la meilleure de Gravity Falls, ce serait un bon début. Mais merci.

Les rires de Mabel et ses amies se firent entendre.

-En voilà qui s'amusent.

Remarqua Wendy.

-Toujours, j'ai l'impression que la vie de Mabel est une énorme blague. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être aussi joyeuse tout le temps. J'ai jamais su.

-Elle est juste très optimiste c'est tout. Toi t'es... Réaliste.

-Tu dis ça pour ne pas dire pessimiste ?

-Un peu.

Ils partirent dans un petit rire.

-Ça te dis de traîner avec Bill demain ?

-Non. Mes tripes l'aiment pas.

-Oh mon dieu Dipper tes tripes ?

Rit Wendy

-Oui je leurs fais confiance !

-Tu ne peux pas laisser tes tripes juger une personne à un première impression. Et puis... Mabel va le faire et je doute que tu veuille laisser ta sœur seule avec un type qu'elle connaît à peine.

Wendy le prenait par les sentiments.

-Comme ce mec quand vous aviez douze ans.

-C'était deux mecs ! J'avais raison de me méfier !

S'exclama Dipper.

-Où ce mec que tu as frappé au collège.

-Il était trop vieux pour elle et ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il voulait juste coucher avec elle.

-Et cet autre mec que tu as mis à terre au lycée ?

-Il avait posé sa main sur ses fesses ! Mabel t'as racontée ça ?!

-Et tout un tas d'autres chose Dipper.

-J'ai pas le droit de protéger ma sœur ?

-Tu le fais admirablement bien. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que demain tu vas aller avec elle pour surveiller Bill. Même si je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé.

-Hein pourquoi ?

-Bon, Je vais y aller moi il se fait tard !

-Quoi ? Attends non ! Pourquoi Bill n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé ? Tu le dis toi-même les hommes sont des connards ? Sauf moi, Soos. Et Ford...

-A demain Dipper !

Wendy descendit du toit laissant Dipper seul.

-Mais Attends !

Dipper soupira.

Il le découvrirait bien lui-même. Ce Bill n'avait pas l'air d'être un mec qui sait garder un secret.

Il resta un moment assis seul sur le toit puis redescendit dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Il sentait déjà que ces vacances allaient être fatigantes.

Il voulait se réveiller en Août.

* * *

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu(e)s en cours de route ! à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! Si ça vous plu n'hésitez pas à mettre une pitite review ça fait plaisir ! :3


	2. Chapitre 2: Un chevalier ?

Salut ! contente que ce premier chapitre ait plu *-* j'espère que la fanfiction continueras de plaire (n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews je mange pas !) (Sauf si vous êtes des petites chips ondulées :3)

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme :**_ _Merchii~ et oui ça faisait longtemps que je voulais remplir un peu ce petit fandom si vide côté Français ;-; contente que ça te plaise ! o/_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-Hé, debout ! Aller Dipper..

Il poussa la main qui le secouait.

-Laisses-moi Mabel tu sais très bien que j'ai à peine dormi la semaine dernière...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas Mabel, c'était une voix masculine, qu'il ne connaissait pas...

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un immense sourire moqueur.

Il se redressa, relevant la couverture sur lui.

-Bonjour ! Mabel m'a dit de te réveiller.

Dipper observa Bill, qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi... Elle n'est pas venue elle-même ?

-Elle se douche.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Wendy et Soos sont débordés.

Dipper grogna. Il avait une réponse à tout.

-Pourquoi tu te caches derrière cette couverture ? T'es nu ?

-Non ! Mais... Je suis réveillé maintenant...

-Je pensais qu'on pouvais en profiter pour discuter un peu, j'ai beaucoup parlé à Mabel mais pas du tout avec toi.

Dipper se frotta les yeux.

-Il est quelle heure au juste ?

-Midi dix-sept, quand je suis entré dans ta chambre.

Dipper prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure.

Midi vingt-quatre.

Ça faisait si longtemps que ça que Bill essayait de le réveiller ?

-T'as le sommeil très très lourd.

-Hm.

Bill quitta la chambre de Dipper.

-C'est mignon.

Lâcha t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Dipper rabattit la couverture sur lui. C'était quoi ça ? Il irait dire deux mots à Mabel...

Il se leva lentement, et quitta sa chambre, Bill était assis dans la cuisine. Il pianotait tranquillement sur son téléphone.

-T'es du genre lève tard ?

Il se tourna vers Bill.

-Pas vraiment non.

Il ouvrit un placard et en sorti un paquets de biscuits. Il avait très faim, mais il imaginait que Mabel avait prévue de sortir.

-Où sont les autres filles ?

Demanda Dipper en constatant le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

-Je crois quelles sont allées faire des courses, elles préparent une fête chez Pacifica.

Dipper se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à celle où Bill était assit.

-Oh mon dieu, il m'aurait fallu cinq heures de sommeil en plus pour supporter la journée qui m'attends...

-J'ai une astuce pour les situations de crises comme les fêtes quand on est pas d'humeur, je te la donnerais.

Sourit Bill.

-T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Une heure, j'ai traîné au Shack et Wendy m'a dit de rentrer. Mabel était déjà réveillée.

Dipper croqua dans son premier biscuit. Observant toujours.

Les mots de Wendy lui revinrent en tête

« Même si je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il avait déjà une copine ?

Il chercha un quelconque signe, mais rien... Bill ne possédait aucun bijou apparent. Et même si il en possédait ça ne voudrait en aucun cas dire qu'il avait quelqu'un.

-Une question au hasard vu que tu prends ton petit dèj' Thé ou café ?

-Hum, Thé...

-Oh...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis plus café moi.

-On peut se mettre d'accord sur le chocolat chaud si tu veux.

-Oh oui ! Avec des Marshmallows

Dipper se senti baver.

-Et une pointe de cannelle sur le dessus

ajouta t-il.

Il vit dans les yeux brillants du blond qu'ils se comprenaient.

-Oh Bill, Dipper !

-Maintenant Mabel, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as tenue à ce que je me réveille.

-On va sortir tous ensembles ! Enfin par tous ensembles je veux dire toi, Bill, les filles et moi.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'être là ? Sans t'offenser Bill.

-Oui ! Parce que t'es mon frère que j'aime et que je ne laisserais pas tout seul pendant que moi je passe ma journée à m'amuser.

Dipper soupira et se leva.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il se leva entra dans sa chambre se choisis des vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, se brosser les dents et se préparer.

Il quitta la douche, quelques minutes après, tout frais, tout habillé, mais il ne se sentait pas de meilleure humeur pour autant. La journée qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre allait être plus que fatigante.

Mabel et Bill rigolaient ensemble, il faisait confiance à Wendy, mais Mabel était quand-même sa sœur, alors il inspecta le tout, la distance qui les séparaient, ou le regard de Bill se dirigeait, ou se plaçaient les mains, tout.

Oui on pouvait penser qu'il était fou. Mais Mabel était tellement imprudente qu'il devait être prudent pour deux.

Constatant que tout était safe, il s'avança vers sa sœur et le blond.

-On peut y aller maintenant ?

Sourit Mabel.

-Oui.

Répondit Dipper.

Ils passèrent par la boutique pour saluer Wendy et Soos. Dipper ignora le sourire vainqueur de Wendy.

-Je propose qu'on aille d'abord manger au Greasy's et qu'ensuite on fasse un tour de la ville ?

-Je suis pour !

S'exclama Bill.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le café, puis s'installèrent.

-Dipper on fait une fête ce soir chez Pacifica.

-J'ai cru comprendre quand Bill m'as dit qu'elles étaient allées acheter des choses.

-Fais pas ton grognon !

-Je ne fais pas mon grognon !

-Dipper Mabel ! Contente de vous revoir quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ?

-Hier !

Répondit Mabel.

-Je vous laisses choisir je reviens !

-Vous êtes plutôt connus ici.

-C'est une petite ville ou tout le monde connais tout le monde. Et comme ils n'ont pas à nous supporter toute l'année, les gens nous aiment.

-On es pas si horrible que ça !

-Mabel à découvert le pouvoir de l'alcool a Gravity Falls...Avec... Robbie.

Le visage de Dipper se crispa au souvenir, de cette... Passade.

-Hé ! Ne racontes pas ça ! Moi j'ai pas racontée de dossier sur toi à Bill !

-Il m'a vu presque à poil par ta faute, je me venge. Le soir-même, ils sont venus ici.

-Stop Dipper !

Elle se coucha sur la table pour attraper le col de son frère qui était assis à côté de Bill.

-Mabel ! Ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi.

S'exclama Dipper en repoussant la petite main de sa sœur.

-Et Mabel à commencée, à monter sur les tables emportée par Robbie et à danser, après ils se sont embrassés.

-Dipper !

-Je passe les détails, quand je suis arrivé, avec Wendy, elle dormait sur le siège des toilettes du vomi sur son magnifique pull.

-Stop...

Mabel avait abandonnée, elle s'était rassise à sa place et avait mis ses deux mains devant son visage.

-Et sa jupe dans la main.

Sourit Dipper.

Le regard de Bill passait de Mabel, à Dipper, à la porte des toilettes.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais faire pire que moi !

S'exclama Bill, qui s'empêchait de rire.

-Ne ris pas Bill ! Dipper Pines je vais me venger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir raconter sur moi ?

-Lamby lamby dance ?

Le visage de Dipper se décomposa.

-Mabel ! Si tu fais ça tu sais que ça va se terminer en bataille de dossiers et j'en ai plus sur toi que toi sur moi.

-Dans ce cas je la gagnerais !

-Vous avez décidés ?

Intervînt Susan, et Dipper soupira il venait d'être sauvé.

-Je vais prendre, des frites et un steak !

-Nous aussi !

Répondit Mabel.

-Quand on étais petits, Dipper avait un petit costume de mouton.

-Awn !

-Hé !

S'exclama Dipper. Il se croyait sauvé.

-Et il le mettait

Dipper posa ses mains des deux côtés des oreilles de Bill, qui avait l'air beaucoup trop intéressé par l'histoire.

Mabel se mit à parler plus fort. Dipper paniqua, il retira ses mains des oreilles de Bill et abandonna.

-Et il faisait une petite danse toute choupinou. Oh et le blush sur les joues ! Il ne faut pas oublier le blush !

-Awn ça devait être adorable ! J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Oh tu pourrais le revoir ! Il suffit juste de donner à Dipper la dose d'alcool adéquat et un costume de mouton... Les condition étant réunies à Halloween.

-Pour ma défense JE n'avait pas choisi ce costume. Tout ça était une conspiration ! Mabel m'a manipulé !

-Qui pour une Lamby lamby dance !

S'exclama Mabel en riant, elle fouilla dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ton sac ? Mabel !

Elle sorti son téléphone.

-Non ! Mabel !

-Regarde ça !

Le son du téléphone se propagea.

-Non Mabel ! T'étais censée supprimer cette vidéo !

-Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir promis !

Sur la vidéo on pouvais voir Dipper en costume de mouton danser.

Dipper tenta de reprendre le téléphone à plusieurs reprises, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Aaaawn !

S'exclama Bill.

-VENGEANCE !

S'exclama Dipper en sortant son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Beyoncé plus alcool plus Mabel.

Dipper montra son téléphone à Bill ou l'on pouvait voir Mabel tenter de faire la chorégraphie de « Singles Ladies ».

-Traître !

Mabel allait répliquer quand Suzan posa leurs assiettes devant eux.

-Bon appétit !

-Merci Suzan !

S'exclamèrent les jumeaux avant d'entamer leurs repas, tout calmes.

-Donc l'acool rends Dipper gai, et transforme Mabel en danseuse.

-Gay ?

Répéta Dipper en fixant Bill.

-Hm hm.

Acquiesça Bill en croquant dans une frite.

Dipper continua de fixer Bill pendant qu'il mangeait.

Cette manière qu'il avait de faire glisser les frites entre ses lèvres.

-Dipper !

Fit la voix de sa sœur, comme si elle l'alertait que ses pensées allaient trop loin.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Je te parlais de ce soir, essaie de contenir tes pulsions.

-Mes... Pulsions ?

Il senti ses joues chauffer.

-Sois un gentil frère tu sais la violence tout ça ! Je peux me défendre seule.

Bill se tourna vers Dipper.

-Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé du genre à te battre... Ça fait bizarre...

-Comment tu l'imaginais ?

-Du genre, timide, doux, un peu pessimiste et qui se plain beaucoup. Le genre de personnes avec lequel tout le monde veut sortir quoi.

Sourit Bill.

-Rajoute, chevalier blanc dans l'addition. Il déteste qu'on embête plus faible c'est tout. Comme cette fille, depuis que tu l'as aidée en début d'année t'es devenu le mec a draguer. D'ailleurs, y'a la jolie Meredith qui s'est confessée.

-'Pas intéressé.

Se contenta de répondre Dipper.

-De toutes manières personne ne t'intéresse. Comment tu veux que je te laisses jouer ton rôle de frère protecteur si tu ne me laisses pas jouer le rôle de le sœur entremetteuse ! Tu brises la chaîne des jumeaux Dipper !

-Tu joues déjà le rôle de la sœur énervante, tu peux pas avoir deux rôles, c'est toi qui va briser la chaîne.

Mabel lui tira la langue en réponse, avant de reprendre son plat.

Ils finirent chacun de manger dans cette bonne humeur.

Ils payèrent et quittèrent le dinner.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui faire découvrir ? On t'as sûrement emmené dans tout les endroits cools...

-Tu veux dire uniquement le centre commercial ?

Railla Dipper.

Mabel se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

Ils marchaient tout les trois sur le trottoir, Bill étant à la gauche de Dipper et Mabel à sa droite. Le blond était obligé de se rapprocher et de se pencher vers Mabel pour discuter avec elle, frôlant souvent Dipper.

Mabel sorti son téléphone.

-J'ai reçue un message de Candy, elles ont pas trouvées tout ce qu'elles voulaient, il faudrait qu'on passe au centre commercial...

-Au moins on sait ou est-ce qu'on va aller !

S'exclama Dipper.

C'est comme ça que tous ensembles ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial.

-Bon, c'est parti !

S'exclama Mabel

Elle leurs énonça la liste de ce qu'ils devaient acheter, ils mirent rapidement ce qu'il y avait écrit dans le caddie puis quelques extras, avant de se rendre à la caisse.

-Ah mince j'ai oubliée quelque chose ! Je reviens restez là !

S'exclama Mabel laissant donc Dipper et Bill seuls.

-Aaah ! C'est épuisant de faire les courses avec elle...

Soupira Dipper.

Bill se contenta de rire.

-T'as un frère ou une sœur ?

Demanda Dipper, même si la réponse lui semblait évidente. Il préférait poser la question.

-Nope ! Je suis fils unique ! Mais ça à l'air amusant d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous connaît mieux que personne.

-Y'a les meilleurs amis pour ça non ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Y'a la petite amie pour ça aussi.

Bill lui offrit un énorme sourire.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé... Par le fait d'avoir une petite amie.

-Oh... On doit être dans le même cas alors.

Répondit Dipper, non sans être un peu gêné par le sourire du blond.

-Sûrement.

Dipper se senti frissonner, est-ce que Bill, avait utilisé une voix... C'était son imagination.

-Me revoilà ! Il ne faut jamais oublier les marshmallows.

Il se tourna vers Mabel qui revenait avec deux paquets de marshmallows dans les mains.

Elle les posa dans le caddie.

-Pourquoi vous êtes silencieux ? J'aurai pensée que t'en profiterais pour balancer un tas de dossiers à Bill !

S'exclama Mabel.

-On t'attendais c'est tout ! Tu sais que ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai pas mangé des marshmallows ? J'en ai envie là maintenant.

Répondit Bill.

-Moi aussi ! Et Dipper sûrement, quand y'a des marshmallows il mange tout d'un coup.

-C'est faux.

Répondit Dipper.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, et Bill décida de payer.

-Non ! On peut pas !

-Vous allez être mes guides pendant ces vacances non ? Alors je vous remercie en payant ça.

Répondit Bill en tendant sa carte à la caissière.

* * *

Voilà~ A la semaine prochaine ! o/


	3. Chapitre 3: Muffins

Coucou ! me voici pour le chapitre 3 !

 ** _Réponse à la review anonyme :_**

 **Guest :** _Oui on me l'as déjà dit ;_; c'est quand les dialogues sont entre plus de deux personnes c'est ça ? J'ai des difficultés à rendre le dialogue dynamique pas trop redondant et compréhensible ! mais j'y travaille dur ! Merci de continuer à lire malgré ça j'espère progresser :3_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils quittèrent ensuite le centre commercial, les bras chargés de courses. Heureusement la maison de Pacifica n'était pas très loin.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et tout ce qui leur répondit était une petite voix paniquée.

Mabel ouvrit la porte.

Quand ils entrèrent ils furent surpris par la fumée et par le bruit du détecteur de fumée qui les accueillis.

-Pacifica ?

Cria Mabel.

-Cuisine !

Répondit la voix de Pacifica.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait du four, et les deux jeunes filles toussaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Demanda Mabel.

Ils posèrent les sacs sur le plan de travail. Dipper ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche.

-On a essayées de faire une recette qu'on a vues sur internet. Et Candy a tout fait brûler.

Dipper passa ses indexes et ses majeurs sur ses tempes. La discussion allait être très longue.

Les deux filles commencèrent à se disputer, Dipper quitta la cuisine, et s'occupa d'ouvrir les autres fenêtres.

-Ça va durer longtemps. Il te faut trouver une autre occupation.

Souffla t-il à Bill.

-T'as du le remarquer depuis ton arrivée, Pacifica et Candy n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

Bill hocha la tête.

Dipper écouta la dispute au loin...

-Viens on va faire un tour.

Finit Dipper.

Bill accepta, et ils quittèrent la maison de la blonde. Pour se promener dans la ville.

-Mabel va m'envoyer un message quand elles aurons finies, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles traînent ensembles alors qu'elles ne s'entendent pas.

-Elles sont amies !

Rit Bill.

Le téléphone de Dipper sonna, il le prit et lu le message. C'était Peter. Il y répondit un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Se pourrait-il que malgré ses dires Dipper Pines ait quelqu'un ?

-Non, je répondait à un ami.

-C'est comment la vie à Piedmont pour les jumeaux Pines ?

Demanda Bill.

-Mabel est comme ici, beaucoup d'amis, pleine de vie.

-Et Mister Dipper Pines ?

-Pareil, un ami, et c'est tout.

-Un ami et pleins de filles qui lui tournent autour.

-Ah ça, Mabel exagère quand elle dit ça. Je ne suis pas si populaire que ça. Et toi ?

-He bien je n'ai été que quelques mois à Gravity Falls.

-Je voulais dire à New York.

Sourit Dipper.

-Oooh, on avait pas vraiment d'amis dans mon lycée, c'était plus des personnes dont il faut s'entourer pour survivre.

-Je comprend pourquoi tu aimes Gravity Falls. Ici c'est différent, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une force étrange, qui rend cette ville spéciale.

Souffla Dipper.

-Tu crois en ce genre de choses ?

Demanda Bill.

-Ouais.

-Genre, les fantômes ? Les loup-garous, le coup de foudre, les nains, les extraterrestres ?

-Ouais, ça et tout un tas d'autres choses.

-Je te voyais plus comme quelqu'un qui ne crois que ce qu'il voit.

-Et toi ? Tu crois à tout ça ?

Bill sembla réfléchir, son visage était rêveur.

-On dis que j'ai un pouvoir sur les gens. Que j'arrive à les attirer à moi alors je me dis que peut-être ce genre de choses peuvent exister.

-Si le coup de foudre existait tu serais un orage ?

Bill sourit à l'expression.

-Oui on peut dire ça.

Son regard se perdit dans celui du blond, ses yeux jaunes brillaient, et son sourire était doux.

Oui il pouvait le dire le sourire de Bill était beau.

Il sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer, il le sorti de sa poche, c'était un SMS de Mabel.

-Elles ont finies de se disputer.

Informa Dipper, en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-On y retourne !

S'exclama Bill

Et ils firent demi-tour dans la même bonne humeur, ils continuèrent de se raconter, des souvenirs, de parler d'eux-même. Puis entrèrent dans la maison de Pacifica.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez finies ?

-Tenez ! Dipper, Bill goûtez ça !

Pacifica leurs tendit un muffin, nature.

-Je suis pas sûr, c'est toi qui les as fais ?

Demanda Dipper.

-On l'a fait avec Mabel et Candy.

Bill, goûta en premier sous le regard curieux de Dipper.

-C'est bon ! Regardes Dipper, tu crois que c'est un muffin nature tout court mais y'a une saucisse dedans !

Bill tendit le morceau qui lui restait dans la main après qu'il ai croqué. Dipper lorgna un moment dessus avant de l'attraper avec sa bouche.

Bill avait raison c'était assez... Bon.

Attendez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Il se figea, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou bien raconter une excuse...

Mais quelle excuse...

C'était...

Il senti quelque chose autour de ses doigts.

C'était Bill qui avait happé son muffin.

-Hé ! C'était le mien !

S'exclama t-il.

-Tu viens de manger le mien.

-Un morceau !

-Ce morceau comptait beaucoup pour moi.

-C'est juste de la nourriture...

Répondit Dipper en détourant le regard.

-Tu as commencé à te plaindre non ?

-Vous êtes choux !

S'exclama Mabel en retournant dans la cuisine, traînant Pacifica derrière elle qui semblait comme statufiée.

Il avait détourné le regard, évitant de plonger dans les yeux de Bill.

Il l'avait fait si naturellement.

-Il manque Grenda.

Remarqua Bill.

Dipper se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Pacifica et Candy sont là, mais pas Grenda.

Répéta Bill.

Dipper sorti de ses pensées et observa autour de lui, Bill avait raison, pas de Grenda.

Il entra dans la cuisine.

-Elle est où Grenda ?

-Elle discute avec son « petit copain » le duc de je ne sais quel vieux patelin perdu en Europe.

Répondit Pacifica.

-Il est baron, et ce « vieux patelin » c'est l'Autriche.

Répondit Mabel.

-Dis t'es jalouse parce qu'elle a un petit copain ou parce que ce petit copain est baron ?

Demanda Candy

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je trouve juste très insultant qu'elle nous abandonne comme ça pour lui parler...

-Les relations à distance c'est pas facile. Surtout avec le décalage horaire.

Répondit Mabel.

-Grenda a un petit copain baron ? Comment c'est possible ?

Demanda Bill à Dipper, alors que les jeunes filles discutaient des difficultés d'une relation à distance.

-Une fête chez Pacifica à l'époque ou sa famille était ultra riche et vivait dans un manoir.

-Un manoir ?

-C'est une longue histoire...

Termina Dipper.

-Que je suis impatient d'entendre.

Sourit Bill.

-Aller! Aidez-nous à préparer la fête, ne restez pas là à flemmarder !

Tous ensembles s'attelèrent à ranger la maison de Pacifica, pour préparer, la fête.

Dix-neuf heure sonna quand ils eurent enfin finis.

-Je me demande franchement à quoi ça sert de nettoyer vu qu'après c'est pire.

Soupira Dipper en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Parce que sinon c'est pire à la fin.

Répondit Bill, qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-Après il faudra tout re ranger...

Se plaignit Dipper

Bill se contenta de rire.

-Bon ! Dipper, on y va ? Il faut qu'on se change !

S'exclama Mabel, en tapant la cuisse de son frère.

-Mais on est pas obligés de se changer, personnellement je me sens à mon avantage comme ça.

-Oui mais ça c'est parce que t'es un beau mec ! Moi j'ai besoin de me changer !

-T'es magnifique.

Répondit Dipper.

-Alleeer debout !

Dipper se leva lentement, sous les rires de Bill.

-Ne te moque pas Cipher. Tu rentres avec nous.

Fit Dipper menaçant.

-J'ai pas de quoi me changer chez vous.

Sourit Bill

-T'es vraiment un traître.

S'exclama Dipper.

Bill lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

-Et en plus d'être un traître je suis un traître à son avantage !

« En plus il avait raison. »

Pensa t-il. Avant de suivre sa sœur en dehors de la maison de Pacifica.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis toi et Bill ?

Demanda Mabel après un moment.

-Rien de bien exceptionnel, on a fais connaissance. Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne semblais pas trop l'aimer au début. Et là vous êtes hyper potes.

-Je le trouvais m'as-tu-vu. Mais finalement il est sympa.

-Et canon.

Ajouta Mabel.

-J'ai dis que je ne t'étais pas en position pour parler de ça.

Même si il était sûr que Bill Cipher avait un certain charme et que dès qu'il voudrait une copine il aurait qu'a tendre la main.

-Mouais...

Lui répondit Mabel.

Il s'arrêta.

« Mouais » ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « mouais » !

-Bah tu sais ça veut dire hm hm.

-Pourquoi tu as dis mouais.

-Pour rien Dipper !

-Mabel donnes-moi une réponse !

-Parce que... Bah un homme peut donner son avis sur la beauté d'un autre sans que ça paraisse suspect !

Mabel allait l'embêter longtemps avec ça. Alors il capitula.

-Oui d'accord je l'avoue il a un certain charme.

-Par là tu veux dire que quand il a dit qu'il était à son avantage il avait raison ?

-Oui.

Mabel sourit. Puis continua son chemin silencieusement, ce qui ne rassura pas Dipper.

Ils arrivèrent au Shack, Mabel fit un coucou rapide à Wendy et Soos et se précipita dans sa chambre. Dipper, lui resta là, au comptoir à côté de Wendy. Le Shack était souvent vide à cette heure-ci. Les prochains touristes devaient arriver dans une heure.

-Où est-ce qu'elle court Mabel ?

-Pacifica et Grenda organisent une fête.

Se contenta de répondre Dipper.

-Elles sont jamais fatiguées ?

Demanda Wendy.

-Apparemment non.

-Je vois à ta mine que cette fête ne te plaît pas !

-Je suis épuisé, cette journée n'est même encore finie et je suis lessivé c'est dingue, c'est l'age ?

-Non c'est pas l'age, c'est juste que t'es trop grincheux et que tu réfléchis trop.

Sourit Wendy.

Dipper poussa un énorme soupir fatigué.

-Oh y'a pas que ça. Il s'est passé un truc spécial ?

-Tu peux me dire directement ce qui te fais penser que Bill n'essaie pas de draguer Mabel que j'arrête d'être parano h24 et d'essayer d'interpréter tout ce qu'il dit et fait ?

-Non ! Mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il fait et qui te pousse à tout analyser !

-Tu as ta tête des ragots.

Grimaça Dipper.

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente !

-Il n'a rien fait !

-Il n'est donc pas intéressé par Mabel. The end, tirez les rideaux.

Dipper se tourna vers Wendy les sourcils froncés.

-C'est pas juste tu le connais depuis plus longtemps tu triches.

-Je suis sûre qu'il te le diras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que de ce que j'ai vu sur lui depuis ces trois mois. La capacité que Bill à pour garder quelque chose, sur lui secret est... Inexistante. En deux semaines il te fait un CV complet sur toute sa vie.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Wendy poussa un petit rire.

-Si tu veux Dip'dip'. Racontes-moi ta journée alors.

-Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

-Si tu savais !

-Bill m'a réveillé, on a parlé je suis allé me doucher on est allés manger au Greasy's puis Pacifica a envoyée un message à Mabel pour lui dire de faire des courses on est allés au centre commercial, on a fais les courses on est retournés chez elle et on est revenus.

-Tu te moques de moi Dipper ? On dirais que tu as retiré 95% de ce qu'il s'est passé !

S'exclama Wendy déçue.

-C'est le cas.

Sourit Dipper.

-C'est donc comme ça que vous êtes les jeunes de nos jours ? Vous vous moquez des gens dans le besoin !

Dipper soupira.

-Vas-y demandes-moi ce que tu veux.

-Comment tu trouves Bill après cette journée ?

-Sympa, curieux. Parfois trop, gentil. Normal quoi. Autre chose ?

-Comment c'était au centre commercial ?

-Tu sais on a juste fais des courses...

Wendy fit une moue boudeuse.

Dipper chercha dans sa mémoire de quoi contenter son amie.

-Ah oui ! Quand on est arrivés Pacifica et Candy avaient fais brûler des muffins.

-Ça arrive tout le temps ça...

Répondit Wendy toujours déçue.

-Et elles ont commencées à se disputer.

-Ça aussi ça arrive tout le temps, mais ça a duré combien de temps cette fois ?

-A peu près dix ou quinze minutes, je sais pas vraiment suis sorti avec Bill parce que ça allait durer des plombes.

-Oh vous avez fais quoi ?

-Rien, on a juste discutés, puis après on est revenus. Puis on s'est fais attaqués par Pacifica et ses muffins.

Il rougit au souvenir des muffins.

-Ooooh ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

-Non ! Rien... De bien important.

-Tu rougis, dis-moi je dois savoir !

-D'accord ! J'avais pas envie de goûter le muffin de Pacifica, Bill avait déjà goûté et il m'a montré qu'a l'intérieur il y avait une saucisse.

-Oh ça doit être trop bon !

-Wendy !

S'énerva Dipper.

-Pardon ! Racontes !

-Il m'a tendu son muffin et je l'ai mangé.

-Awn !

-Et pour se venger il a mangé le mien.

-Awn au carré !

-Non pas awn !

S'exclama Dipper.

-J'aurais voulu être avec vous. Vous les jeunes vous vous amusez trop.

-Wendy !

-Quoi ?!

-J'aurais jamais du te raconter tout ça.

-Désolée, Dipper Mais j'adore les histoires comme ça ! Avec Tambry qui est en Californie j'ai plus mon quota d'histoires fun ! Et moi entre le travail au Shack et mes révisions j'ai plus de vie.

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel il sentait qu'il allait l'entendre longtemps celle-là.

-Oui Wendy c'est bon j'ai compris.

-Donc là vous allez à la fête de Pacifica ? Espérons qu'il ne se passe rien.

-C'est bon je suis pas bagarreur, tu sais je ressens aucun plaisir à frapper sur ses gens là.

Wendy leva ses sourcils.

-Pour de vrai, je ne te mens pas... Wendy arrêtes de faire cette tête là.

-Un jour tu tomberas sur plus fort que toi.

Lui dit Wendy l'air grave.

Dipper voulu répondre mais les clients arrivèrent.

Il fit un signe à Wendy avant de rentrer dans la maison.

-Mabel !

Cria t-il, il entendit les pas de sa sœur descendre rapidement.

-Ouais j'ai finie !

Mabel descendit parée de sa robe a paillette et de ses chaussures, a talons puis de ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval haute.

Elle était belle. Très belle, c'est pour ça qu'il devait faire tout ce qu'il faisait.

-On peut y aller donc ? Sinon je vais me coucher.

-À cette heure-ci ?

Demanda Mabel toute souriante.

-T'es prête ?

Mabel hocha la tête, elle repassa par le Shack et salua Wendy et Soos.

Ils quittèrent le Shack et se rendirent chez Pacifica.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! o/ à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapitre 4: Fête

WOA eh bah je suis restée bien longtemps coincée dans cette faille spatio-temporelle ! Wouuu on est le combien ? Le DOUZE SEPTEMBRE ?! Dis-donc ! j'ai l'impression d'être le 12 Août ! pas vous ? ;_;

Traduction: Je suis désolée ;-; je sais pas ce qui m'a pris c'était un problème de... euuuh eh bien... je m'applatis au sol devant vous orz orz

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Je t'ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps ?

-Aha. J'ai discuté avec Wendy.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la maison de Pacifica.

La musique techno était forte, on entendais aussi des rires et des voix, qui criaient discutaient ils entrèrent, la fête semblait déjà battre son plein. Ils tombèrent sur Candy et Grenda qu'il salua sobrement alors que Mabel criait, ce n'était pas comme si elles s'étaient quittées il n'y pas très longtemps.

Puis les filles s'éloignèrent de lui pour aller danser, il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce cherchant un endroit où il pourrait juste s'installer tranquillement en attendant la fin, comme à chaque fois...

-Dipper !

Il se tourna vers la voix, c'était Bill.

-Hey !

Il s'approcha de Bill et ils s'installèrent sur le fauteuil qui avait été poussé au fond du salon.

-Tu ne t'es pas changé ?

-J'ai dis que j'étais à mon avantage comme ça.

-Pas faux.

Sourit Bill.

-Tu ne t'es pas changé non plus d'ailleurs.

-Je suis à mon avantage dans n'importe quelle tenue.

Sourit Bill, Dipper le détailla de haut en bas. Bill était réellement le genre de mec à être à son avantage même dans un costume de lapin vert.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Dipper surveillant Mabel de temps en temps.

Elle s'amusait avec Candy et Grenda, Pacifica était déjà un peu plus loin, à danser avec il ne savait quel garçon.

Puis quelqu'un s'approcha de Mabel, un grand brun, en débardeur blanc, alors qu'il ne faisait même pas si chaud que ça. Il tentait d'être discret mais Dipper pouvait le voir, il avait repéré Mabel.

Bill vit Dipper l'oublier peu à peu. Pour se concentre sur sa future cible. Il attrapa le bras du brun qui sursauta.

-Hé, laisse tomber, ta sœur va se débrouiller. Il a pas l'air hyper relou.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Tenta Dipper, en observant toujours sa sœur d'un œil.

-Je te parles du regard noir que tu lance à ce pauvre jeune homme.

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel, voilà que Bill qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une journée lui faisait des leçons.

-Écoute, c'est comme ça que ça se passe, Mabel et moi on se protège et j'ai lu assez de choses pour savoir que l'apparence ne veut rien dire.

-Un jour il faudra je sais pas moi que Mabel se trouve quelqu'un homme ou femme, pour qu'elle puisse aller faire les courses avec cette personne et plus avec toi. Et ça commence par là.

-Mabel peut se laisser entraîner dans des histoires vraiment louches.

-Il y a Grenda et ses 200 kilos de muscles pour lui broyer les phalanges si il veut un truc louche elle peut s'en occuper. T'es pas le seul à protéger ta sœur et tout les mecs ne sont pas forcément attirés par sa silhouette de sirène. Alors du calme.

Dipper ne semblait pas vouloir collaborer.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas te mettre dans un angle mort, et je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Genre si sa main passe sur ses cheveux je vais te le dire d'accord ?

Dipper soupira avant de se le lever et de se déplacer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait confiance à Bill, mais il se laissa faire.

-Maintenant discutons, faisons connaissance.

-Faire connaissance ?

-Ouais, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu veux faire de ta vie !

Il voyait Bill grimacer, il commença à tourner la tête pour voir ce qui dérangeait le blond, mais Bill prit son visage entre ses main et le ramena à lui.

-Fait-moi confiance nom d'un chien.

-Tu as grimacé.

-C'est rien !

Tenta Bill.

Dipper lui lança un regard noir, le blond soupira.

-Il a eu l'air de lui demander quelque chose elle a hocher la tête, et il danse avec elles.

-Il _quoi ?!_

-Elles ! Au pluriel ! Grenda et Candy sont toujours là ! Ils s'amusent tout les quatre ! Il n'est pas trop près.

Dipper tenta de tourner la tête mais Bill l'en empêcha.

-Regardes-moi dans les yeux, je ne te mens pas.

Dipper fixa les yeux marrons/jaunes un moment puis capitula.

-D'accord.

-Bien, alors… T'as pas des passions sinon taper sur tout les mecs qui regardent ta sœur ?

Dipper lui lança un regard noir mais répondit quand-même

-J'aime pas grand chose.

-Tu triches.

Sourit Bill.

-J'aime lire. Écouter de la musique. Je crois que c'est tout.

Bill lui offrit une mine déçue.

-Je suis sûr tu oublie des choses. Mais continues ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Genre tu te vois comment dans cinq ans ?

-Architecte.

-Classe !

Sourit Bill.

-Puis. Dans cinq ans. Je sais pas j'arrive pas à me projeter jusque là. Et toi ?

-Tu ne te vois pas avec, je sais pas une femme et des enfants ?

-Pas mon truc. Et toi ?

Bill mit son index sur menton, et leva les yeux au plafond, l'air de réfléchir.

-J'aime la musique, peindre, aller dans une zone vide de monde et hurler. Je chante. Et j'aime les chats.

-Tu joues du piano aussi j'imagine.

-Ouais, mais t'es en train de me transformer en cliché de gosse de riche et j'aime pas trop ça Pine tree.

Le taquina Bill en tapotant sur sa casquette.

-Pine tree ?

-Ta casquette c'est un pin non ?

Dipper hocha lentement la tête, il ne voyait pas le rapport.

-Donc Pine en anglais, comme ton nom de famille.

Sourit Bill.

-Si tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Peintre, je veux peindre des mondes, des univers, je veux transporter les gens, avec toutes les images que j'ai dans ma tête.

Les yeux de Bill brillaient, on sentaient vraiment la passion de Bill pour la peinture, et c'était beau.

-Question suivante ?

Il revînt à la réalité.

-Dans cinq ans tu te vois où ?

-Alors... Dans une expo, a Paris.

-C'est tout ? Je t'aurais imaginé avec tout pleins de rêves.

-Non, je veux juste peindre. D'autres questions ? Tu les choisis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu rêverais de faire ?

Bill se releva et tandis sa main à Dipper, il l'attrapa plein d'incompréhension,

-On va discuter au calme, le mec a laissé Mabel. Et elle danse avec Grenda, Candy et Pacifica qui a laissée son bel apollon.

L'expression de Dipper ne changea pourtant pas.

-Tiens regarde.

Dipper obéit, il pouvait voir sa sœur, toute souriante avec ses amies, il se laissa sourire.

-Aller vient, si il se passe un truc, tu sera le premier nom qu'on entendra hurler. Après Aie ma main.

-Aie ma main ?

-Grenda aura d'abord broyée la main du malotru voyons !

Dipper poussa un petit rire, et capitula.

Ils s'essayèrent dans l'herbe du jardin de Pacifica. L'un a côté de l'autre.

-Je rêverais de faire le tour du monde, pour découvrir tout ces endroits magnifiques qu'on ne voit qu'en photo. Et j'aimerais avoir un chat. Un chat tout doux et tout mignon. Et puis goûter les plats du monde entier mais ça je le ferais pendant mon tour du monde. Et puis...

Bill plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dipper pendant un moment. Puis tourna son regard vers le ciel.

-Aaaah trop de rêves !

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

-Et toi ?

-J'aimerais connaître tout les mystères du monde, et puis pourquoi pas, savoir nager.

-Tu ne sais pas nager ?

-Aucunes moqueries ne sera acceptées.

Répondit Dipper.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'apprendre à nager. Et on ira faire le tour du monde tout les deux.

-Pendant ces vacances ?

Demanda Dipper moqueur.

-Noon ! Pendant notre vie.

Répondit Bill.

-Et si le temps que ça se fasse on se perd de vue ?

-Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, Dipper.

-Alors, je suis d'accord ! A toi de poser une question !

-Le jour parfait pour toi ?

-Quoi ?

Dipper se mit à rire.

-Alleeerr !

S'exclama Bill.

-Heum, je sais pas, un printemps peut-être, que je pourrais passer allongé toute la journée dans ma chambre sans qu'on me dérange. Ou je pourrais manger des chips et boire des milkshake a la vanille et manger... Des Pizza breakfast. Oeuf bacon et toi ?

-L'automne, enroulé dans ma couverture dans les bras de la personne que j'aime, avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains et mon chat à mes pieds.

-Toute la journée ?

-Ça se ressert le chocolat chaud.

Sourit Bill.

-Je ne te pensais pas romantique.

-Tu ignores encore des choses sur moi Pine tree.

-J'ai deux mois pour percer le mystère de Bill Cipher à jour ! A commencer par... Ta couleur préférée ?

Bill se mit à rire.

-Si tu me pose ce genre de questions il te faudra plus d'un an avant de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Ma couleur c'est le jaune. Et toi?

-Le bleu.

Répondit Dipper boudeur.

-À nous deux on fait du vert, la couleur de la nature. C'est plutôt cool.

-Quoi ?

-Question suivante !

Ils restèrent un bon moment à discuter rapidement les questions/réponses furent oubliées, et ils s'amusèrent juste à discuter de tout et de rien.

C'était apaisant de discuter comme ça, allongé dans l'herbe.

Avec Bill.

Il en avait même presque oublié Mabel.

La fête s'était passée calmement, lui et Bill, étaient restés presque toute la soirée comme ça, jusqu'au moment ou les gens étaient peu à peu partis, et que Mabel était venue voir Dipper pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait à cause de la fatigue. Il avait salué Bill et était parti avec sa sœur.

-Alors comment c'était ?

Lui demanda Mabel qui se brossait les cheveux assise sur son lit.

-La fête ? C'était cool.

-Hum hum, je suppose que quelqu'un a rendu ça cool n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai discuté avec Bill oui. Il est beaucoup moins m'as-tu-vu que je l'aurais cru.

-Il est carrément sympa tu veux dire !

Dipper, détourna son regard.

-Ouais… On peut dire ça. Si tu veux.

-Ooh arrête de faire semblant tu t'es trouvé une Grenda !

-Bill est plutôt du genre de Pacifica si tu veux mon avis.

-À cause des cheveux ?

-Et de toute cette… Extravagance.

Ajouta Dipper.

-C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt extra, c'est ce qui le rend si cool.

Dipper poussa un petit rire. Et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

-Bonne nuit Mabel.

-Bonne nuit Dipper.

Dipper s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand la voix de sa sœur l'arrêta.

-Et... Merci pour ce soir, tu sais ne pas être intervenu, c'est cool que tu me fasses confiance.

Sourit Mabel, elle était un peu gênée, il lui rendit son sourire.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

Répondit-il avant de quitter la chambre de Mabel pour rejoindre la sienne. Il n'avait pas envie de dire que c'était Bill qui l'en avait empêché.

Il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit.

Cette journée avait été tellement longue. Il avait l'impression qu'une semaine entière était passée, et pourtant ce n'était encore que le début des vacances…

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir violemment cognant contre un mur, il se redressa.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un cambrioleur ?

Il se leva lentement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il leva la tête et vit que Mabel commençait à descendre les escaliers, il lui fit signe d'être plus discrète et de rester là où elle était, Mabel s'arrêta. Lui lançant quand même un regard inquiet.

Il prit la statuette qui se trouvait près de la porte du salon et l'ouvrit.

Il était prêt à attaquer.

-Hey Dipper !

-Oncle Stan ?!

S'étonna t-il.

-Reposes-ça veux-tu ? ça m'a coûté une blinde ce machin.

Il obéit, il allait répondre quelque chose quand une tornade brune passa à côté de lui à la vitesse de la lumière.

-ONCLE STAN !

Mabel sauta dans les bras de son oncle.

-Wow doucement gamine, t'es plus aussi légère qu'avant !

-Stan ! Tu aurais pu faire moins de bruit !

S'énerva Ford.

-Vous auriez pu appeler aussi !

Ajouta Dipper.

-ONCLE FORD !

Mabel se jeta dans les bras de son autre oncle.


	5. Chapitre 5: Les dossiers classés

Bonjour ! ou bien bonsoir ! je tiens encore à m'excuser, mais promis je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme normal ! en attendant profiter bien de mon humble chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu veux savoir combien est-ce qu'il y a de téléphones dans un désert au Texas ?

Répondit Stan.

-Y'en a à l'aéroport !

Rétorqua Dipper.

-On étais encore en retard pour notre vol !

-Et à votre arrivé en Oregon ?

-Le taxi ?

-Et à Gravity Falls ? Y'a plus d'excuses là !

-On voulais vous faire une surprise.

Sourit Stan, achevant ainsi Dipper.

-Bienvenus chez vous.

Répondit Dipper le regard fuyant.

Stan lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Alors comment vous allez ?

S'enquit Ford.

-Bien !

S'exclama Mabel, toute heureuse de revoir ses oncles.

-Il est cinq heures du matin... Je dirais fatigué.

Répondit Dipper.

-Toujours à te plaindre Dipper !

Répondit Stan !

-Vous avez mangés ? Il reste de la pizza si vous voulez !

Demanda Dipper, ignorant la remarque de son Oncle.

-Oh merci les enfants !

Fit Ford en posant sa valise à l'entrée, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de Stan et Mabel, Dipper les suivit quelques secondes après.

-Alors comment c'était votre petit voyage ?

Demanda Dipper, il s'asseya à côté de sa sœur, devant Ford.

-Intéressant.

Répondit Ford le regard lointain.

-On a failli se faire tuer par des autochtones !

-C'était de ta faute Stan !

-Oh une petite blague de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal.

-Tu avais critiqué le nez de sa femme.

Il imaginait bien Stan faire ce genre de choses.

-Et vos recherches ?

Stanford poussa un soupir déçu.

-Les fermiers du coin qui l'ont fait.

-Comment ça ce sont les fermiers ?

Demanda Dipper.

-Tu connais les sculpteurs sur champs ?

Dipper secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Eh bien, dans ce village, il y avait une famille de champions. Ils utilisent leurs tondeuses à gazon pour des dessins. Ils se sont dis que faire des crop-circles pourrait leurs apporter des touristes.

-Je suis presque aussi déçu que pour cette histoire de rond géant en Égypte.

Soupira Stan.

-La porte des étoiles ! Et elle existe !

Répondit Ford.

-Pourquoi il n'y avait rien alors ?

-Tu ne crois pas que si un appareil extraterrestres aussi énorme existait et qu'il était découvert l'armée ne l'aurait pas cachée ?

S'énerva Ford. C'était un de leurs nombreux sujet de dispute.

-Oh et où elle est ? Dans la zone 51 ?

Dipper et Mabel soupirèrent à chaque fois ils revenaient sur ce sujet, et se disputaient parfois pendant une heure.

-Hé ! Il se fait tard ! Vos vieux os ne sont pas fatigués ?

S'exclama Mabel.

Leurs oncles cessèrent leurs disputes. Puis acquiescèrent.

-On va aller dormir. Et vous aussi !

Répondit Stan en se levant, suivit de Ford.

-Vous nous raconterez votre journée demain.

Fit Ford en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns des jumeaux.

-Ils ne peuvent pas passer une seconde sans ce disputer ces deux-là.

Soupira Dipper.

-J'espère qu'on ne sera pas comme ça plus tard.

Répondit Mabel.

-Non t'en fais pas sœurette.

Dipper se leva de sa chaise, prit la dernière part de Pizza qui restait dans la boite avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il sourit quand il entendit sa sœur crier qu'il avait prit la dernière part.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et mangea la fameuse part avant de se rendormir.

Il se réveilla le lendemain plus en forme que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il quitta sa chambre, Mabel prenait son petit déjeuné.

-Ça va ?

Demanda t-il

-Ça irait mieux si j'avais été accueillie par une délicieuse part de pizza au bacon ce matin. Estomac sur pattes.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être en pleine croissance.

-T'es déjà plus grand que moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire grandir encore ?... Oh.

-Stop ! Je t'en supplie arrête le fil de ta pensée.

-Il fallait me laisser la pizza.

Répondit Mabel. Toute souriante.

-Où sont Stan et Ford ?

Demanda Dipper, plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose.

-Stan a ouvert le Shack hyper tôt, il avait besoin de se retrouver avec sa caisse enregistreuse, et Ford est dans son bureau à écrire.

-Je vais me doucher.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Ah ouais c'est vrai t'as une pizza qui t'ai restée en travers de la gorge !

Dipper répondit à sœur par une pichenette sur le haut du crâne.

-Dipper Pines tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

Hurla t-elle alors que son frère s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Dipper ressorti de sa chambre ses vêtements aux bras et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, il prit sa douche, se brossa les dents et en ressorti.

Mabel avait du monter dans sa chambre, il entra alors dans le Shack.

-Tu es encore là ? Vas t'acheter une vie gamin au lieu d'acheter tout ce que je vends dans ma boutique !

Fit Stan.

Il devait parler à Bill.

-Salut Dipper !

Sourit Bill en le voyant arriver, le brun lui fit un simple signe de la main.

-Bonjour gamin ! Bien dormi ?

Lui demanda Stan.

-Ouais et toi ?

-Comme un bébé ! T'as rencontré Bill, j'imagine.

-Oui on s'est rencontrés quand on est arrivés avec Mabel il était déjà là.

-Donc tu viens, au Shack même quand je suis pas là ? Moi qui pensait que tu venais parce que j'étais devenu un modèle pour toi !

-Non, désolé papy. Et puis ce matin je suis venu juste pour Dipper.

Sourit Bill en passant son bras sur l'épaule du brun. Dipper baissa son regard vers le blond. Il ne savait pas qu'ils était assez amis pour ça.

-Tu vas me vexer !

Répondit Stan, en laissant les deux jeunes ensemble.

-Tu sais tu peux passer par la maison.

-J'ai vu la voiture de Pines senior. Alors je suis venu saluer.

-Aaah Maintenant tu veux passer au salon Saluer Ford ?

Proposa Dipper.

-Ouais, avec plaisir !

-Suivez-moi Monsieur Cipher.

Sourit Dipper.

Bill joua le jeu et ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de Ford.

Dipper frappa et ouvrit au « entrez »

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas dormis.

Constata Dipper, en voyant Ford couché sur son clavier d'ordinateur,le carnet de voyage ouvert a ses côtés, une tasse de café vide et la boite de capsules ouverte a côté de la tasse.

-Tu as bien deviné ! Oh bonjour Bill.

-Bonjour monsieur Pines, votre livre avance ?

Oh, Bill utilisait le vouvoiement ?

-Très bien, j'ai pu commencer un autre projet.

-Ah bon ?

Fit Dipper, intéressé.

-Vous voulez que je vous en parle ?

Dipper et Bill hochèrent la tête, tout de suite intéressé.

-J'ai décidé d'écrire toute une autre histoire sur la porte de étoiles, découverte en Égypte, je vais écrire sur des militaires qui l'auraient trouvée, ils l'auraient cachés dans une base militaire et auraient crées des équipes d'explorateurs qui sillonneraient les planètes à la recherche de technologies et d'alliés.

-C'est cool comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Demanda Bill.

-J'ai pensé à la porte des étoiles.

-Et tu vas te concentrer sur toute la base ou bien sur une seule équipe ?

Demanda Dipper.

Dipper adorait parler écriture avec Ford, quand il était petit il avait voulu faire écrivain, mais il s'était concentré sur l'architecture parce que c'était plus terre à terre.

Mais parler écriture avec Ford était quelque chose qu'il adorait toujours.

-Je vais juste parler d'une seule équipe la première créée.

-Comment tu vas appeler l'équipe ?

-J'ai eu quelques idées comme PE-1, Pour porte des étoiles 1. MPE-1 pour Mission porte des étoiles, ou bien EPE-1 Pour Équipe porte des étoiles, Ou bien exploration.

-PE-1 C'est plus classe.

Répondit Bill et Dipper hocha la tête.

-Merci les enfants.

Souffla Ford en écrivant quelque chose sur son carnet, sûrement l'idée que Dipper venait de lui donner.

-C'est ce que tu as écris toute la nuit ?

Demanda Dipper.

-Oui entre autres, j'ai avancé sur « Les dossiers classés » Je pense que mon éditeur sera fier.

-Est-ce qu'on aura un rapprochement romantique entre les deux héros ?

Demanda le blond un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bill, ce sont juste deux collègues.

Répondit Ford.

-Pas d'après tout tes fans. Laisses-toi emporter par la romance, ça se vois que ton cœur veut à tout prix qu'ils finissent ensembles !

Rétorqua Bill.

-Tout ce qu'on attends c'est que Miller et Caty finissent ensembles.

Ajouta Dipper.

-Répond à l'appel du bon fan service !

Termina Bill.

-Si je faisais ça maintenant, ça signerait la fin des livres non ?

Sourit Ford.

Bill et Dipper se regardèrent en souriant.

-Attends Ford tu-

-Oh mon dieu tu vas- ?

-Un bon auteur ne révèle pas ses intrigues ! Aller déguerpissez mon inspiration s'échappe par mes oreilles.

-Oui maître Stanford Pines !

Répondit Bill en quittant le bureau de Ford.

-Aller écris-bien !

S'exclama Dipper en suivant Bill en dehors.

En dehors ils se regardèrent, et manquèrent de pousser un hurlement.

-Tu lis ses livres ?

Demanda Bill.

-Oui, quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois en vrai j'ai crié comme une fille.

Un hurlement féminin se fit entendre.

-Un peu comme ça.

Sourit Dipper.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda Dipper.

-Les Nothing Impossibles sont de passage dans la ville voisine !

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel.

-Faut que je prévienne les filles, oh salut Bill !

-Salut Maa... Bel.

Le temps qu'il eut finit sa phrase Mabel était déjà loin.

-Wow.

-Tu vas voir dans cinq minutes elle va nous demander de venir avec elle.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Oh non ! Deux Boysband par vies pour Dipper Pines.

-Si tu y va je te suis.

Insista Bill.

-Désolé, ça ne va pas me forcer a y aller.

-On sera pas obligés de rester tout le temps avec ta sœur ! On pourra découvrir la ville voisine. J'ai jamais quitté Gravity Falls !

-Moi, si.

Sourit Dipper.

-T'es sans cœur ! Aller Dipper ! Sois mon guide !

-Mmh Pas vraiment envie.

-Faisons un deal.

-Un deal ?

-Oui, si on va dans la ville voisine, je te montre ma collection de livres de bouquins sur la magie, et les événement non identifiés et inexplicables.

-Tu en as ?

-Plusieurs bibliothèques et si tu dis oui ce sera autant à toi qu'à moi.

-Ça marche.

Il tendit sa main droite à Dipper qui la serra.

-Dipper! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous !

-Je viendrais ! Avec Bill.

-Quoi ?! Mais réfléchis un peu ce sera une occa- T'as dis oui ?

-Oui.

Souffla Dipper.

-Ah Yes ! Je peux garder mes arguments pour autre chose !

Mabel remonta dans sa chambre son téléphone contre son oreille elle lâcha un « Oui, il vient ! »

-Ils ont intérêts à être géniaux tes livres.

Soupira t-il.

-Ah ne t'en fais pas, un Cipher à toujours de la bonne marchandise.

Sourit Bill.

-Ah oui Dipper ! On pars dans une heure !

Dipper se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

-Bon! En attendant ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci j'ai bien manger.

-Alors ça ne te déranges pas de me regarder manger ? Parce que moi je commence avoir faim.

-Regarder les gens manger c'est ma grande passion !

-T'en a d'autres des passion bizarres comme ça ?

-Tout un tas Pine tree.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as adopté ce surnom.

-Dans ce cas je je dirais rien !

-J'aurais du te demander ça en échange de venir avec toi dans la ville voisine.

-Malheureusement c'est trop tard, on ne change jamais un deal et un deal à la fois.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Répondit Dipper en sortant une génoise chocolat d'une boite.

-Ça à l'air bourré de diabète ce que tu manges.

-C'est pour ça que c'est aussi bon

Répondit Dipper la bouche pleine provocant un petit rire chez Bill.

-Tu veux goûter ?

Demanda Dipper en lui tendant un gâteau.

-Avec plaisir !

Bill croqua dans le gâteau tendu par Dipper.

-Tu as raison, c'est délicieux.

Sourit le blond taquin.

Dipper sentait ses joues un peu chauffer. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude...

-Je hé bien... J'avais dis...

-Ça aussi ça va devenir une passion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Moi ? Rien.

Répondit innocemment Bill

-Bon les gars je vais à la douche !

Bill prit le dernier morceau de génoise qu'il restait entre les doigts de Dipper. Et le mangea.

-Puisque tu vas bientôt entrer dans mon domaine chose qui n'est jamais arrivée à personne dans TOUT Gravity Falls !

Bill agitait ses bras dans tout les sens, provocant un rire chez Dipper.

-Tu me montres ton antre ?

-Mon antre ? Je ne suis pas un vampire ! Mais ouais suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer le peu d'affaire que je prends avec moi à Gravity Falls.

Bill agitait ses bras dans tout les sens, provocant un rire chez Dipper.

-Tu me montres ton antre ?

-Mon antre ? Je ne suis pas un vampire ! Mais ouais suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer le peu d'affaire que je prends avec moi à Gravity Falls.

-Attention les yeux je vais voir le caleçon fétiche de Dipper Pines ! Je vais rendre tout un tas de filles jalouses.

-Quelles filles ?

-Celles qui sont tombées amoureuses du chevalier Dipper

Répondit Bill moqueur.

-Arg Arrêtes j'ai rien d'un chevalier en armure Je suis qu'un sale gosse.

-Ça me suffit amplement !

Dipper ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Voilà.


	6. Chapitre 6: Concert secret

Vacances à Gravity Falls chapitre 6

* * *

Bill observa le tout, c'était assez propre et bien rangé.

-J'aurais espéré tomber sur un foutoir...

Fit Bill déçu.

-Serait-tu l'homme parfait ? Oh mon dieu il existe !

Continua le blond sur le ton de la rigolade.

Un livre rouge aux coins dorés, une main de six doigts dorée sur le centre avec un « 3 » écrit dessus attira son attention, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec six doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dipper s'approcha de lui le regard fier.

-C'est un goodie de « Dossiers classés » qui n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire. L'un des trois livres qui répertorie les créatures qu'on a vu et qu'on verra peut-être dans les romans.

Dipper observa le visage de Bill se décomposer, puis se recomposer, pour finir par briller.

-Oh mon dieu pince-moi je rêve c'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Je peux juste le toucher ?

-Tu peux même le feuilleter.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-J'ai aidé Ford à tout mettre sur son ordinateur alors il m'a donné celui-là.

-C'est donc à ça que ça sert d'être dans la famille de grands artistes.

Souffla Bill plein d'admiration.

-Entre autre !

Bill prit prudemment le livre entre ses mains, il l'ouvrit délicatement.

-C'est génial.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Dipper. Il s'amusèrent à commenter toutes les pages et à discuter de la probabilité que ses créatures existent pour de vrai.

-Pourquoi t'es si intéressé par tout ça ?

Demanda Dipper à Bill.

-Je sais pas... C'est depuis tout petit. Mes parents sont très terre à terre. Et ils ont longtemps été contre parce que y'a une apparence, une étiquette à avoir... Mais ils ont laissé tombés. Tu sais je pense j'ai fais ça pour m'évader. Et toi ?

-Moi. C'est que j'ai une marque de naissance, sur le front. On m'a souvent traité de monstre ou bien d'anomalie à cause de ça. Alors j'ai un peu voulu savoir si il y avait d'autres personnes comme moi et si c'était normal. Et je suis tombé dans tout ça. Ça m'a pas aidé à savoir si j'étais normal.

-Je... Peux la voir ?

Demanda Bill.

Il vit la retenue de Dipper, alors il reprit.

-Je serais pas la personne qui se moquerait de toi. Je te le jure.

Dipper céda face au regard sérieux et presque suppliant de Bill. Il releva sa frange laissant apparaître la petite ours qui était gravée sur son front.

Il avait fermé les yeux, redoutant la réaction de Bill.

Mais quand il les rouvrit, il vit le visage de Bill a quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien, les yeux presque dorés du blond brillaient de fascination.

Dipper sentait son cœur battre fort et ses joues chauffer, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas a détourner le regard.

-C'est fascinant.

Souffla Bill qui frôlait la tâche de naissance du bout de ses doigts comme c'était quelque chose de précieux.

-Et tu es né avec ça ?

-Ou... Ouais.

-C'est magnifique.

-Merci.

La main de Bill glissa sur la joue de Dipper.

Dipper restait pendu aux gestes de Bill, impatient que quelque chose arrive. Même si il ne savait pas quoi. Il attendait presque quelque chose..

Puis Bill se recula, rapidement comme si il venait de se réveiller d'une transe.

-Ne laisses personne dire que t'es un monstre à cause d'une marque de naissance aussi belle. Moi j'aurais mit des bandeaux toute ma vie pour la montrer au monde entier. J'ai eu des moqueries, aussi, pour mes yeux. J'ai eu le droit à des choses comme le monstre ou le serpent. Et c'est la partie de mon visage dont je suis le plus fier.

-T'as raison. Ils sont beaux.

-Tu vas me faire rougir ! Mais... Merci.

Dipper détourna le regard.

-Y'a pas... De quoi.

-J'aurais pensé que tu serais venu avec ton ordinateur.

Reprit Bill plus pour changer de sujet.

-Ici ? Tu parles, j'ai essayé une fois j'ai même pas eu le temps de l'allumer tellement Mabel me traînait partout avec elle.

-C'est mignon.

-Hein de quoi ?

-Tu peux tout le temps refuser, mais tu suis quand-même ta sœur. Ça doit être cool, d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça.

-Comment ?

-Quelqu'un qui pourrait te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

-Je suivrais jamais Mabel jusqu'au bout du monde.

Répondit Dipper.

-Tu la suis chaque années à Gravity Falls alors que tu n'aimes plus trop cet endroit non ?

Dipper ne répondit rien parce que Bill avait raison.

-Et on ne peut pas dire que Piedmont Californie soit la porte à côté.

La veille Dipper avait remarqué ce sourire chez Bill, celui qui te disais « Je t'ai eu » ce sourire qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise autant qu'il l'énervait, autant qu'il secouait son estomac dans tout les sens.

C'est ce sourire là que Bill avait en ce moment même. Puis Bill passa ses mains derrière sa tête et se coucha sur le lit de Dipper.

-J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui je pourrais partager tout les moments importants de ma vie. Que cette personne puisse être à mes côtés où que je puisse l'appeler même si il est cinq heure du mat'.

Le regard de Bill était rêveur, là couché sur son lit les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur les côtés de son visage comme un soleil...

Une fille aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui en cet instant.

Pensa Dipper, en sentant les battements de son cœur s'affoler.

Les yeux de Bill se tournèrent vers lui, ils attendaient quelque chose.

Dipper soupira et s'allongea aux côtés de Bill.

-J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais pourrais partager des moments marrants, des sorties, mais aussi juste des moments calmes a discuter et a regarder le ciel ou bien le plafond.

-Des moments comme celui-là ?

-Hum, ouais comme celui-là.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés sur le lit de Dipper, ou rien ne s'était dit.

Puis ils avaient entendu Wendy et Soos arriver, ils s'étaient alors levés pour les saluer.

-Salut les mecs !

Wendy leurs serra les mains.

-Tu sembles en forme.

Constata Dipper.

-Le grand patron mystère m'a offert une heure de sommeil meilleur cadeau du monde !

S'exclama Wendy.

-Ah il t'a donné celle qu'il nous a retirés à Mabel et moi en rentrant sans prévenir.

-Y'avait pas de téléphones !

Répondit Stan.

-Et t'étais obligés d'entrer comme un bourrin ? Avoue t'avais envie de te faire passer pour un cambrioleur !

Stan ne répondit pas

-Je le savais.

Souffla Dipper.

-Hey crevette, j'ai dis à Mary pour votre arrivée, elle est impatiente de vous voir.

Dipper sourit, il aimait beaucoup cette femme.

-On ira la voir dès que possible.

-Bill, tu pourras venir aussi.

Dipper se tourna vers le blond. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

-Merci !

Répondit le blond.

-Vous sortez aujourd'hui ?

Demanda Wendy.

-Mabel et ses amies vont voir un boysband qui passe dans la ville voisine, on va en profiter pour visiter un peu.

Répondit Dipper, omettant le fait qu'il avait été forcé par Bill.

-Vous les jeunes et vos projets de vacances !

Se plaignit Wendy, en croisant ses bras sur le comptoir.

-Je veux avoir 16 ans a nouveau !

Elle enfouie sa tête dans ses bras.

-Et moi je veux avoir vingt ans à nouveau mais rien a faire chaque matin mon réveil sonne et ce sont les même parties de mon corps qui pendouillent.

-Yurk !

S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes au Shack.

-Même toi Wendy fais attention.

-Ah arrêtez !

S'exclama Wendy.

-Images mentales, images mentales !

Répéta Dipper en quittant le Shack, entraînant Bill avec lui.

-Quand t'entends parler de trucs qui pendouillent tu sais que Stan est arrivé.

Soupira Dipper.

Le rire de Bill lui répondit.

-J'adore !

Là Dipper se demanda comme ça se passait chez le blond. Avec son père, sa mère, sa famille. Et pourquoi venir jusqu'à Gravity Falls ?

Il allait lui poser la question mais Mabel l'interrompit.

-J'espère que vous êtes prêts !

-J'étais prêt bien avant toi !

Cria Dipper en réponse.

Mabel leva son pouce vers lui et remonta dans sa chambre en courant, manquant de tomber.

-Dis Bi-

-J'ai envie de manger tout un tas de trucs !

Le coupa le blond.

-Y'a bientôt la fête foraine.

-Une fête foraine ? Avec des attractions rouillées et dangereuses et des pommes d'amour ?

Demanda Bill les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Ouais... Entre autre.

-Je veux y aller, on ira tous ensembles ?

-Pourquoi toujours m'embarquer avec vous ?

-Les seules personnes que je côtoie sont des filles, tu me comprends tu dois me soutenir.

Répondit Bill, le regard presque désespéré.

Dipper capitula.

-On ira.

-Yes !

-Dipper dit qu'il viendra à la fête foraine !

Il n'étais pas pressé d'y être.

Mabel redescendit une ultime fois pour leur dire qu'ils partaient, parfois quand il voyait les allers retours que faisait sa sœur il se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir des jambes en béton. Ils quittèrent tous le Shack, prenant bien sûr soin de dire au revoir à tout le monde, puis se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Ah ouais, Mabel, Mary est impatiente de nous revoir.

Prévint Dipper.

-Oh il faut qu'on passe la voir mais quand ? Genre si on passe le matin ça va la réveiller, le midi on va la déranger pendant qu'elle mange et-

-Mabel, toi ? Tu as peur de déranger quelqu'un ?

S'étonna Dipper.

-Mais, une femme enceinte ? C'est dangereux de déranger une femme enceinte ! Et si jamais je parle trop fort et ça dérange le tout petit choupinou qui est dedans et il naît avec une jambe en moins à cause de moi !

-Alors, Mabel, si le bébé avait une jambe en moins ça se serait déjà vu lors de l'échographie où on a appris que ce serait une petit fille. Et ensuite, on est à Gravity Falls, tu n'as pas idée la proportion de gens qui parlent beaucoup trop forts et qui ont du venir rendre visite à Mary, genre, le père de Wendy.

-Il vient la voir ?

-Il construit les meubles pour le bébé.

Assura Dipper.

-Aaawn

S'exclama Mabel.

-On passe la voir cet après-midi ?

Reprit la brune.

-Si tu veux.

Répondit Dipper un sourire aux lèvres. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas allés la voir dès la veille, Mabel avait peur pour le bébé.

Bill, lui marchait silencieusement mais il pouvait sentir les pores de sa peau s'exciter à côté de lui.

-Tu as déjà rencontré Mary ?

Demanda t-il a Bill

-Oui, c'est vraiment une femme très douce et très gentille.

Bill souriait comme un enfant, Mary avait vraiment du lui faire une très bonne impression.

-Les filles nous rejoignent a l'arrêt de bus. Ah j'arrive pas à croire qu'on va voir les Nothing Impossible je suis tellement heureuse je pourrais mourir !

-Tâches de le faire après les avoir vus, sinon ça servirait à rien de mourir.

Répondit Dipper.

-Je vais t'ignorer toute la journée parce que tu va devenir de plus en plus condescendant.

-C'est dommage parce que je viens parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Sourit Dipper.

-T'es d'humeur blagueuse dis-donc. Il y aurait quelque chose qui te mets de bonne humeur ?

-La 3G est bonne cette année a Gravity Falls.

Se contenta de répondre Dipper,

-Elle n'est pas toujours de cette qualité ?

Demanda Bill.

-Non, je suis étonné.

-Tout les astres semblent s'être réunis pour te faire passer de bonne vacances !

Termina Mabel un sourire taquin sur le visage. Avant de commencer à avancer plus vite.

Dipper fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas du tout ou elle voulait en venir.

-De quoi tu-

Bill éternua, le faisant se tourner vers lui. Il reporta son regard sur Mabel.

-Mabel !

La brune se mit à rire plus fort.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'arrêt de bus ou Candy et Grenda les attendaient déjà.

A leurs arrivées ils se saluèrent, tous et se mirent à attendre.

-Pacifica est toujours celle qui fait attendre tout le monde.

S'énerva Candy.

-C'est parce que je suis celle qui fais le plus attention a son apparence !

Tous relevèrent la tête vers Pacifica qui venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Demanda Candy en se levant du banc de l'arrêt de bus.

-Tu te sens offensée ? Mademoiselle chapeau géant !

Reprit Paciffca, en donnant une pichenette au chapeau de pailles aux larges bord de Candy

-Ce chapeau est pour préserver ma peau du soleil, mademoiselle je vais attraper un cancer de la peau dans dix ans !

Les passants les fixèrent, Dipper baissa la tête.

-Fais comme si tu ne les connaissais pas.

Souffla t-il a Bill

-Oh ! C'est pas fini les filles vous nous mettez tous mal-à-l'aise !

Hurla Grenda en les pointant des doigts.

-Oh mon dieu...

Fit Dipper suppliant en sentant tout les regards des passants sur lui.

Le bus arriva, interrompant la dispute des deux filles. Ils montèrent dans le bus, et compostèrent leurs billets. Avant de prendre un place ou s'asseoir.

-On va pouvoir voir John, Brandon, Stewart et Chaun !

S'écria Mabel

-Surtout Chaun.

Ajouta Pacifica.

-Brandon, de dos de préférence !

Ris Mabel, toutes ses amies acquiescèrent.

-Parfois j'aimerais être sourd.

Soupira Dipper.

Il tourna son regard vers Bill, il pianotait nerveusement sur son téléphone, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son expression était un mélange de colère douce et de tristesse. Il n'aurait pas pensé voir Bill avec ce genre d'expressions sur le visage, il semblait d'être le genre de personnes toujours souriantes, que rien n'atteignait un peu comme sa sœur.

Il sorti machinalement son téléphone, et mit ses écouteurs, il pensait que la musique réussirait à le détendre, mais son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers Bill, qui continuait de taper sur son téléphone avec cette expression de plus en plus prononcée, il devait avoir une dispute.

Il en discuterait avec lui dans la journée.

Peut-être.

C'était assez indiscret de demander avec qui il se disputait par SMS. Et ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il devrait s'avouer l'avoir observé durant tout le chemin, ce qui était. Vrai.

Mais inavouable.

Après un moment Bill poussa un soupir et rangea son téléphone, Dipper croisa son regard quelques secondes, avant de détourner le regard. Gêné.


	7. Chapitre 7: Quand on arrive en ville

Le bus s'arrêta à leur arrêt et ils descendirent du bus.

-Je me demandes où est-ce qu'on pourrais aller...

Demanda Bill à Dipper.

-Si on leur fais faux-bon maintenant elles réussirons à nous persuader de rester avec elles il faut partir à la dernière minute.

Souffla Dipper à l'oreille de Bill pour être sûr que personne n'entende.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous susurrez comme mots doux à l'oreille tout les deux ?!

S'exclama Pacifica.

-Rien du tout !

Répondit Dipper, les joues rouges.

Bill n'eut qu'un sourire vague. Avant de détourner le regard.

Très vite, et silencieusement ils arrivèrent tous devant la salle de spectacle ou se présenterait le groupe.

-Bon, Bill et moi on va visiter la ville !

S'exclama Dipper, en prenant Bill par le bras, le blond avait l'air ailleurs, il ne semblait pas prêt à fuir le plus vite possible.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! On devais.

Commença Mabel.

-Désolé ! Bye les filles amusez vous bien !

S'exclama finalement Bill qui s'était réveillé.

Puis il tira Bill plus loin, Mabel aurait pu les suivre mais des gens étaient venus faire la queue derrière elles, elles étaient coincées.

-Voilà ! Maintenant on peut se demander quoi faire ! Bill ? Tout vas bien ?

-J'ai vu un endroit ou on peut commander des glaces, je propose qu'on s'en achètes. Puis qu'on se promène !

-Je suis pour, on pourras réfléchir de ce qu'on va faire pendant cette loongue journée.

-Moi je suis pour marcher tout droit en s'arrêtant partout où on a envie jusqu'à rencontrer le panneau sortie de la ville !

Sourit Bill, il semblait être de retour sur terre.

-C'est plutôt éprouvant comme projet.

Répondit Dipper.

-Si on veut que notre tour du monde soit productif il faut s'entraîner maintenant !

Bill tira Dipper vers le marchand de glace. Oui il prit une glace fraise passion alors que Dipper s'était contenté d'une glace à la fraise.

-Donc on va marcher tout droit ?

Demanda Dipper.

Bill hocha la tête.

-On ne tourne que si on trouve quelque chose qui nous intéresse.

Répondit Bill

-Tu sais ça risque de prendre un moment. Avant de trouver quelque chose de-

-Oh un disquaire !

-Attends Bill on peut pas rentrer avec nos glaces !

Le blond se tourna vers lui une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Trouvons d'abord un endroit ou se poser alors. Mais on retiens le disquaire !

-Je te promet que je n'oublierais pas ce disquaire !

Bill le fixa un moment, puis tourna son regard vers le disquaire, gravant l'emplacement dans sa mémoire.

-On peut y aller.

Finit-il par dire le regard sérieux.

Ils reprirent le chemin, en quête d'un endroit où se poser tranquillement.

-Tu sais, ça se trouve on aura finis nos glaces avant de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir !

-On a qu'à juste aller au parc.

-Je te suis !

Ils marchèrent vers le parc, Bill, fixant chaque panneau pour être sûr de retrouver le disquaire qu'ils avaient vus.

-Tu sais j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, je vais pouvoir me souvenir d'où se trouve le disquaire, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pourquoi ce disquaire est si important pour toi ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans un disquaire, voir des vinyles.

-Bah on va le réaliser vite, juste après nos glaces.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement le parc et un banc ou s'asseoir.

-Dis-moi, t'en a d'autres des rêves comme ça ?

-Hum, trop pour que je puisse tous les énumérer je pense...

Ils continuèrent de discuter, tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de leur glace, puis se retournèrent dans le disquaire.

-C'est génial !

S'exclama Bill une fois à l'intérieur.

-Y'a tout un tas de disques d'artistes que je connais même pas, mais ils ont tous l'air hyper bons !

Sourit Bill.

-Je pourrais tous me les acheter...

-Hum, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Dis Dipper t'as déjà écouté du Jazz ? Moi jamais. On achète un CD ?

-Hum... Ouais. Si tu veux mais.

-Aller, je prends celui-là, lui... Et lui ! J'ai trouvé les Vinyles !

S'exclama Bill en s'enfonçant dans le magasin.

-Bill, je crois c'est le genre d'endroit où il faut chuchoter.

Tenta Dipper en sentant le regard lourd du vendeur sur eux.

-Stan et Ford ont de quoi faire tourner ça non ?

Demanda Bill en tenant un vinyle dans ses mains le regard brillant.

-Hum ouais je crois...

-Super ! J'en prends un !

Bill, prit le vinyle qu'il tenait et se précipita à la caisse.

Le temps que Dipper arrive à la hauteur du blond, tout était déjà payé.

-Viens on va à la prochaine boutique !

Bill tira Dipper hors du magasin.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Bill débitant un flot presque incompréhensible de paroles.

Bill devait envisager une carrière de rappeur, pensa Dipper, observant les lèvres du blond battre dans un rythme sûrement rarement atteint par un être humain.

-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ?

Sourit Bill.

-Non.

-Des chaussettes qui font de la lumière !

-Des quoi ?

Bill tira Dipper à l'intérieur d'un magasin de vêtements. A l'intérieur tout un tas, de vêtements extravagants, aux couleurs vives, et certains avaient effectivement des led.

Dipper se souvenait être entré à l'intérieur avec Mabel.

-Des chaussettes qui brillent ?

Fit Dipper incrédule.

-Elles font de la lumière Pine Tree !

-Oh pas ce surnom...

Soupira Dipper.

-J'aime celle-là !

Dipper fut agressé par une paire de chaussettes jaunes et bleues avec des led de toutes les couleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça au juste ?

Demanda Dipper.

-Les porter, l'hiver. Où bien un jour ou je compte me promener en forêt. Pas besoin de lampe torche.

-Hum si quand-même ça fait pas tant de lumière que-

-Un chapeau melon !

Bill disparu de la vision de Dipper.

-Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

Soupira le brun.

-Mets-le !

Dipper sursauta. Il sentit sa casquette partir puis il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête.

Il tourna la tête vers Bill et le vit une couronne de fleurs sur la tête.

-Attends, on prends un selfie ?

-Hum... Ouais.

Bill sorti son téléphone et prit la photo.

-Je les prends ! Et je prends des lunettes de soleil ananas !

-Tu me rappelles tellement Mabel en ce moment même.

-Dipper.

Il se tourna vers la voix du blond, il le trouva avec un serre-tête oreilles de chat, il en avait un autre dans les mains.

-Non ! Je ne le mettrais pas tu peux toujours rêver.

-Le deuxième est pour Mabel, je sais que t'es beaucoup trop rabat-joie pour mettre de oreilles de chat. Même si tu serais adorable avec.

-Je suis très bien sans être adorable.

Grogna Dipper il n'aimait pas être qualifié «d' Adorable ».

-T'es adorable sans aussi.

Il se senti rougir.

Comment Bill pouvait faire lui faire des compliments comme si de rien était c'était troublant.

-Je pense que je vais prendre juste ça.

Fini Bill.

Il passa en caisse.

Puis ils quittèrent le magasin.

C'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent la journée à visiter des magasins, acheter des choses, grignoter.

-Elles ont finies, on doit les rejoindre à l'arrêt.

Souffla Dipper, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un énième magasin de vêtements.

-D'abord j'aimerais qu'on aille a un dernier endroit.

Sourit Bill.

-Où ça ?

Bill le tira en dehors du magasin, et l'emmena dans la boutique d'en face.

C'était juste une boutique normale, des dictionnaires, étaient vendus, des encyclopédies et des Mappemondes, des carillons, des bougies parfumées, et d'autres choses. L'endroit était lumineux et dégageait une atmosphère apaisante.

Il chercha Bill des yeux mais remarqua qu'il l'avait perdu de vue.

-Bill ?

La tête blonde sortie de derrière un mur un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Dipper s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai besoin d'une mappemonde.

Répondit Bill concentré.

Il avait une autre boite sous le bras, mais Dipper ne pu voir ce qu'elle contenait, c'était comme si Bill tentait de cacher le contenu.

-Tu peux me tenir ça deux secondes ?

Dipper attrapa tout les sachets que Bill lui tendait.

-Je vais passer en caisse ! Attends moi ici !

Bill prit une seconde boite et parti en caisse. Puis revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Voilàà ! Maintenant on peut rentrer !

Puis ils rebroussèrent chemin vers la gare.

-C'était une journée épuisante.

Commença Bill.

-T'es pourtant si plein d'énergie.

-C'est grâce à toi. Je me suis bien amusé !

-Y'a... Pas de quoi.

Répondit Dipper, gêné.

Son cœur s'était comme compressé et son estomac retourné.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, ou les filles les attendaient déjà.

-Ah bah que vois-je ? Serait-ce les deux traîtres ?

S'exclama Mabel en les voyant approcher.

-J'ai fais visiter la ville à Bill tu devrais être heureuse que je me sois promené.

Répondit Dipper.

-Tu m'as abandonné.

Insista Mabel simulant une crise de larmes.

-Tiens.

Elle leva la tête vers Bill, qui lui tendait un serre-tête oreilles de chat.

-Awn ! Elles sont si choupinoutes ! et toutes douces !

S'exclama la jeune fille en posant l'accessoire sur sa tête.

-Merci Bill !

Il avait fait un cadeau à chacune des filles, un foulard pour Candy, un collier pour Pacifica et des lunettes de soleil avec des crabes sur le dessus pour Grenda.

-Je vous en veux quand-même de nous avoir laissées seules.

Termina Mabel.

-Ce concert presque top secret était génial !

S'écria Candy super excitée.

-Ouais, cette idée de faire des concerts cachés, dans des petites villes est super. Je pouvais presque les toucher !

Ajouta Grenda.

-Je pouvais sentir des perles de leurs transpiration tomber sur moi !

-Yurk.

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers Dipper.

-Oui pardon, je sais j'étais pas là j'ai pas le droit de gâcher votre plaisir d'y être !

S'exclama Dipper les deux mains devant lui en signe de défense.

Les filles reprirent leur discussion, Bill se mêlait parfois à elle, il était tout de même un peu curieux de ce mini concert privé.

Le bus arriva, et ils montèrent tous dedans.

Dipper, tourna la tête vers Bill, qui s'était endormi la tête contre la fenêtre. La bouche entre-ouverte une mèche de cheveux blonds, se glissant à l'intérieur.

Dipper sourit puis éloigna la mèche de cheveux blonds des lèvres fines. Il resta un moment à fixer les visage endormi de Bill, quand on le voyait comme ça on ne pouvait pas prédire la bombe humaine qu'il était en réalité.

Il avait presque l'air tout innocent, comme un bébé.

Il était mignon.

Il retira rapidement sa main, en sentant un regard sur lui.

Il tourna prudemment la tête vers les filles qui étaient derrière lui et tomba sur le sourire doux de sa sœur. Il détourna rapidement le regard s'enfonçant dans son siège, fixant son téléphone pour se distraire.

Le bus s'arrêta, Dipper réveilla Bill, le blond sourit un peu gêné de s'être endormit comme ça avant de suivre Dipper en dehors du bus.

-On va au parc ?

Demanda Candy une fois qu'ils furent tous descendus.

-Ah sans nous ! On va rendre visite à Mary !

Répondit Dipper

-Oh, dommage, vous lui passerez le bonjour pour nous ?

Sourit la coréenne.

-Bien sûr ! A plus les filles !

Répondit Mabel.

Ils se séparèrent.

-Alors vous avez fais quoi tout les deux ?

Demanda Mabel.

-On a mangés et fais des emplettes.

Répondit Dipper.

-C'est tout ?

Sourit Mabel en fixant Dipper.

-Oui.

Insista Dipper.

-J'ai raté quelque chose, pendant mon sommeil ?

Demanda Bill, en fixant tour à tour les jumeaux.

Dipper se tourna vers Mabel, le regard noir.

-Mmh non ! Pas du tout !

Fit Mabel, nerveuse, Dipper lui se détendait.

-On devrais appeler avant.

-Mabel, éloignes-toi de cette porte.

Ordonna Dipper.

-Non ! D'abord il faut appeler pour être sûrs de ne pas la déranger !

S'exclama Mabel, empêchant son frère de s'approcher de la porte.

-Mabel !

S'énerva Dipper.

-Je crois qu'elle vous entends.

Fit Bill.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Mabel et Dipper.

-Mabel, Dipper ! Et... Bill si je me souviens bien. Je ne t'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

Sourit Mary.

-C'est bien... Bill.

Sourit le blond.

Dipper et Mabel restèrent bouche-bée.

Bill était... Intimidé ?

-Entrez les enfants ! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non ! C'est bon, on était en ville, y'a pas longtemps on a bus et mangés tout un tas de trucs. T'en fais pas pour nous !

Répondit Mabel.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils du salon.

-Comment vous allez ?

Demanda la jeune femme.

-Bien, et toi ?

Répondit Dipper, constatant que ni Bill ni Mabel n'étaient capables de parler correctement.

-Ça va, merci.

Sourit Mary

-Comment se passe ta grossesse ?

Demanda timidement Mabel.

-Plutôt bien je suis censée accoucher dans un mois. Soos est aux petits soins.

-Tu arrives à t'occuper ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas laisser Soos seul au Shack.

-Il y a Wendy on correspond par téléphone. Souvent alors je suis un peu rassurée. Et vous ? Comment se passent vos vacances pour le moment ?

-Eh bien, plutôt bien, on est arrivés avant-hier donc on a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire beaucoup de choses.

-Vous n'avez rien de neuf ? Les amours ? Mabel ?

-Monsieur Pines que tu vois là n'as pas l'air de vouloir que qui que ce soit s'approche de moi. Du coup c'est un peu mort.

-Dipper !

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Il faut que tu laisses ta sœur vivre sa vie !

-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit la même chose hier.

Répondit Dipper, en lançant un regard à Bill.

-Ah c'est bien alors, j'espère que tu l'as écouté. Et toi Bill Gravity Falls te plaît ? Tu t'es bien intégré ?

-Oui j'aime bien Gravity Falls, c'est le genre de ville ou tout le monde se connais. Ça change des endroits où il faut se faire connaître, et puis Grenda, Pacifica et Candy se sont chargées de mon intégration. Et pour cet été Dipper et Mabel prennent le relais.

-C'est bien que tu te sois fais des amis, je te le dis en toute objectivité tu es très bien entouré. Et si ils t'embêtent tu peux toujours venir me voir.

Dipper et Mabel baissèrent la tête, Mary s'était une fois énervée contre eux, et ils avaient eu vraiment peur.

-On est des enfants sympa ! Ça n'arriveras jamais !

Fit Mabel, nerveuse

Mary lança un regard sceptique à Mabel.

-Et... Comment va le bébé ?

Demanda Mabel pour changer de sujet.

-Marie-Elizabeth va très bien !

Répondit Mary un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Marie-Elizabeth ? C'est comme ça que vous allez l'appeler ?

Demanda Dipper.

-Soos pense qu'on devrait parler du bébé en lui donnant les premiers noms de filles qu'on a en tête, si je la sens réagir ça veut dire que c'est un prénom qu'elle aime bien, et je l'écrit sur la liste des prénoms qui seraient bien pour le bébé.

-Et c'est concluant ?

-Pas du tout. Mais Soos insiste, alors ça ne me dérange pas. Tant qu'il ne me force pas à aller dans un énième cours de yoga pour femme enceinte.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi a discuter, Bill et Mabel s'étaient débridés et tous discutèrent joyeusement.


	8. Chapitre 8: Gâcher la nourriture

-Désolée, les jeunes besoin de femme enceinte.

Termina Mary en se levant.

-Oh on va y aller aussi !

Répondit Mabel.

-Je vous raccompagne à la porte.

-Oh non ! Te dérange pas pour nous !

S'empressa de répondre Mabel.

Ils quittèrent la maison de Soos et Mary.

-Bon, Bill on-

-Je vais chez Bill.

L'interrompit Dipper.

-Quoi ? J'étais pas au courant ! Combien de cachotteries vous me faites tout les deux ?!

S'exclama Mabel.

-C'est juste qu'on a oubliés de te le dire c'est tout.

Soupira Dipper, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mh Ouais c'est ça... Bah amusez-vous bien, moi je vais passer l'après-midi seule dans mon coin à pleurer ma solitude.

Répondit Mabel en sortant son téléphone.

-Tu es en train d'envoyer un SMS a Candy, Grenda ou Pacifica pour organiser une sortie.

-Arrêtes d'utiliser tes pouvoir de jumeau pour lire dans mes pensées !

Cria Mabel avant de laisser Bill et Dipper seuls sur le trottoir.

-Je te suis !

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Bill se passa silencieusement, Dipper observait les environs, pour se repérer au cas où un jour il ait besoin de venir chez le blond seul ou bien de s'en échapper. On ne savait jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison bleue, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, Dipper se serait plutôt attendu à un énorme manoir comme celui que les Northwest possédaient, ou bien à une maison super design, bien qu'il savait qu'aucunes maison comme ça n'existait à Gravity Falls. Cette petite maison accueillante n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Bill ouvrit la porte, l'endroit était plutôt vide, il y avait juste des meubles dans la cuisine américaines meubles qu'il s'imaginait être très cher, une table dans la cuisine et six pouf au bar. Il n'y avait aucun tableaux, aucun meubles inutiles, aucunes photo, le salon était complètement vide.

Il senti un sentiment de malaise l'envahir. C'était comme si Bill vivait là tout seul.

Il suivit Bill dans les escaliers, dans le couloir aucune photo non plus.

Rien.

Puis Bill ouvrit une porte, un grand lit était disposé contre le mur du fond, et une énorme bibliothèque prenait tout le mur de gauche, elle était pleine de livres, et de babioles, une commode était posée à côté du lit, puis une grande armoire sur le mur de droite. La bibliothèque était aussi un meuble télé ou un énorme écran plat était posé avec des consoles de jeux.

-Voici mon nid douillet !

S'exclama Bill en posant ses sacs et se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-C'est... Grand ?

-J'ai pas encore toutes mes affaires, ça... Prends du temps à arriver mais bientôt y'aura tout un tas de choses partout !

-Et tout ça ce sont...

-Tout les livres que j'ai pu collectionner, il y a des livres sur les mystères et la signification des rêves, les rêves t'apportent beaucoup plus de réponses sur ton subconscient que tu ne peux l'imaginer Pine tree, il y a aussi des livres sur les extraterrestres, j'ai toute une collection de livres qui s'appellent les Mystères de l'Univers qui sont super intéressants. Le seul truc embêtant quand tu réunis une grande collection c'est que les histoires ont tendances à se répéter... C'est dommage. J'ai aussi, des livres sur les cryptides !

-Woah...

-Dis-le que je suis génial.

-Je gonflerais pas autant ton égo. Mais... je peux te donner un Woah supplémentaire.

-Je m'en contenterais !

-Tout ça c'est à toi ?

-Hum hum, mais j'ai pas que ça, j'ai aussi quelques manga bande dessinées, romans et DVD.

Dipper observa la collection de Bill, puis il prit un livre au hasard « Les mystères de l'univers : L'astrologie »

Puis il s'assit à côté du blond, qui se redressa.

-Vous n'avez pas terminés d'emménager ?

-Mes parents m'ont emmenés ici et sont repartis en voyage. On va dire.

-On va dire ?

Il le savait, il était indiscret, mais ce malaise qu'il avait ressenti en entrant, quelque chose n'était pas normal.

-Ils m'ont emmenés ici et sont partis quelque part je ne sais où.

-Ils n'ont pas peur pour toi ?

-Ils savent que je me débrouille bien, et puis ils ont des soirées où ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir leur fils homosexuel dans les pattes. Sauf si ils ont besoin de vraiment faire les beaux.

Dipper se tourna vers Bill, le blond fixait le plafond comme si de rien était mais il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu es homosexuel ?

-Hum hum, je crois c'est pour ça mes parents ont préférés m'éloigner de leurs fréquentations. Ça fait tâche dans le CV.

-C'est horrible. T'es leur fils.

Souffla Dipper, horrifié par ce que Bill lui racontait.

-Ça fonctionne pas comme ça, il faut être irréprochable sinon t'es mort. Pine Tree. C'est pour ça que je préfère Gravity Falls.

Le regard de Bill était perçant, Dipper découvrait la partie sérieuse de Bill, il en avait des frissons.

-J'imagine que c'est à eux que tu parlais dans le bus.

-Ouais, ils ont besoin que leur fils adoré revienne faire ami-ami avec la fille d'un concurrent pour s'en rapprocher. J'ai refusé. Mais je pars quand-même une semaine.

Dipper s'allongea aux côtés de Bill, fixant lui aussi le plafond blanc de la chambre du blond.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain soir.

-Hm...

Grogna Dipper.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je vais te manquer !

-Pas du tout ! C'est comme avoir une autre Mabel mais en pire !

Répondit Dipper

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu commençais à t'accrocher à moi ! En deux jours ce serait assez rapide !

-Beaucoup trop !

Ajouta Dipper.

Lui et Bill éclatèrent de rire.

C'est dingue le blond avait raison, en deux jours il s'était déjà accroché à lui.

C'était trop rapide.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

Se contenta t-il de répondre un sourire moqueur sur le lèvres.

-Ça à toujours été un de mes plus grands défauts.

Sourit tristement Bill

Dipper tourna son visage vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avant de partir une semaine ?

Demanda Dipper

-Dormir

Répondit Bill.

Dipper s'appuya sur son coude, plantant son regard noisettes dans celui presque jaune du blond.

-Je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça tu sais.

-Je suis un homme plein de surprises.

-Je sais pas si ça doit me rassurer...

Répondit Dipper.

C'est comme ça qu'il passèrent le reste de la journée à lire, et à discuter.

-J'ai faim...

Finit par dire Bill, Dipper posa le livre sur les sectes qu'il lisait et se tourna vers le blond.

-Moi aussi...

Souffla t-il.

Ils se regardèrent et Bill, se leva.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

Demanda Dipper. Bill le fixa un moment avant de répondre un sourire fier sur le visage.

-J'ai fais des pâtes et des steack une fois.

-On va faire ça alors

-Mais j'ai envie de faire des beignets.

-Des beignets ?

-Hum, tu sais des truc au sucre que tu plonge dans l'huile !

-Et tu as de quoi faire des beignets ?

-On va voir ça. Je sais que j'ai du sucre de la farine et de l'huile

Dipper suivit Bill dans la cuisine.

-J'ai aussi, des œufs et du lait.

Dipper sorti son téléphone et rechercha la recette de beignets.

-Hm, on a peu près tout, t'as de la levure ?

-Hein ?

Dipper soupira, et s'approcha du blond, il se pencha a son tour vers le placard du blond.

Il prit une petite boite en carton dans lequel était entreposés de petits sachets.

-Ça. Pourquoi t'en as si tu sais même pas ce que c'est ?

-On a fais des courses pour moi.

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel.

-On a tout

Termina Dipper.

-Bon alors tu vas mettre de l'huile dans la poêle et allumer la plaque pendant que je prépare la pâte.

Bill hocha la tête, et prit la bouteille d'huile dans ses mains. Dipper chercha un saladier qu'il trouva rapidement, il ouvrit le sachet de farine quand il entendit le bruit d'un liquide qui tombe au sol, puis un « merde » chuchoté par Bill.

Il se tourna vers le blond et le vit, une bouteille d'huile à moitié vide dans la main figé, le regard tourné vers le sol où était une énorme flaque d'huile.

-Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Demanda Dipper.

Bill leva les épaules et offrit un sourire désolé au brun.

-Je vais nettoyer, fais la pâte, t'as un balais torchon ?

Bill hocha la tête et lui montra le fond de la cuisine ou un ballais torchon reposait.

Dipper se dirigea vers le balais en question mais glissa sur la flaque et atterris au sol.

Bill se tourna vers lui un regard inquiet.

-Ça va ?

Demanda le blond avant de pincer les lèvres.

-Je t'interdit de rire.

Prévînt Dipper

Bill éclata de rire.

-Désolé, je... Pardon tu veux de l'aide pour te lever ?

Dipper prit un air boudeur mais accepta la main tendue par le blond, mais le poids du brun fit glisser le blond qui tomba vers l'arrière entraînant le brun dans sa chute, qui termina à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

-Ça va ?

Lui demanda Dipper.

Bill hocha la tête son regard se perdant dans les yeux marrons du brun.

Dipper resta fixer le blond, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, sentir le souffle du blond sur lui n'aidait en rien, les yeux presque jaunes l'hypnotisaient il se sentait comme plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait montré à Bill sa marque de naissance. Son visage était comme poussé vers le visage de blond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Dipper ?

Il se « réveilla » de sa transe, et tomba dans les yeux interrogatifs du blond.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ?

Il s'éloigna rapidement de Bill, se cognant la tête contre le meuble derrière lui.

-Dipper attention !

Faisant tomber le sachet de farine sur sa tête.

-Euuh ça va ?

Tenta Bill voyant que Dipper ne réagissait pas. Même si au fond il avait envie d'éclater de rire.

Dipper lui envoya une poignée de farine avant de se mettre à rire.

-C'est comme ça ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as a faire Pine tree !

Répondit Bill en se jetant sur le brun.

-Maintenant, il faut tout nettoyer.

Fit Dipper a bout de souffle.

La bataille avait durée presque vingt minutes, la farine ne leur avait pas suffit, il avait fallu qu'ils se battent avec tout les ingrédients qu'ils avaient sortis pour faire ces fameux beignets... Qui ne verrons jamais le jour.

Bill faisait la grimace.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Dipper en aidant le blond à se lever.

-On peut faire ça après ? J'ai toujours faim !

S'exclama le blond.

-T'aimes pas nettoyer c'est ça ?

Conclu Dipper.

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu vas pas aller te coucher avec ce bazar chez toi si ?

Dipper senti le reste d'un œuf couler le long de sa nuque, il frissonna de dégoût.

-Douche ?

Lui demanda Bill un sourire malicieux.

-C'est pas parce que je veux une douche qu'on va pas nettoyer ce bazar !

-Je t'emmène à la salle de bain !

Se contenta de répondre Bill, toujours souriant.

Dipper le suivit dans les couloirs de la maison.

-Mabel qui a toujours voulue que je fasse un shampoing aux œufs...

Soupira t-il en posant une main sur sa tête.

-Je suis pas en meilleur état que toi.

Répondit Bill

-J'ai gagné.

Répondit Dipper.

Bill était recouvert de farine d'œufs, de levure et d'huile, il en avait dans les cheveux sur le visage, tout ses vêtements étaient tachés.

-C'est normal tu m'as prit par surprise. Sale fourbe.

Fit Bill boudeur.

Dipper rit, et passa sa main sur son nez, essuyant un résidu de farine avec sa manche.

-On aurait pu faire d'autres choses avec toute cette huile.

Souffla Bill.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Rien, voici la salle de bain, j'arrive avec une serviette et un gant, tu veux des vêtements j'imagine.

-Les tiens serons trop petits.

Répondit Dipper.

-Oh oui c'est vrai Dipper Pines est tellement plus grand que moi. Tant pis, j'avais un super t-shirt qui brille pour toi !

-Oh mince alors !

Dipper entra dans la salle de bain, elle était brillante, lui qui croyait que Bill n'aimait pas nettoyer il se serait attendu a pire... les murs étaient un carrelage bleu marine il y avait un grand lavabo blanc et une baignoire blanche aussi, une serviette était dans le porte serviette qui se trouvait près de la baignoire.

-Je t'apporte une serviette ! Et un gant !

Dipper se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo, on pourrait faire un gâteau avec tout ce qu'il avait sur le visage, Bill l'avait prit par surprise en utilisant les œufs, du coup il en était recouvert. Il espérait que tout ça partait au lavage, même si il s'était beaucoup amusé.

-Tiens ! Je commence à nettoyer alors ne prends pas tout ton temps !

S'exclama Bill en lui tendant une serviette et un gant pour se laver.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, il rinça ses cheveux, il lui faudrait plusieurs shampoings avant de faire partir l'odeur, et les morceaux de farine, une fois propre il sorti de la douche s'essuya et s'habilla.

Il grimaça de devoir remettre des vêtements sales, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il entendait Bill marmonner quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Balais torchon à la con, j'ai beau passer c'est toujours trempé et dégueulasse c'est quoi cette arnaque...

Grogna la blond en passant nerveusement le torchon.

-Bill ?

-Ah ! Pine tree ! Enfin ! J'arrive pas à faire en sorte que ce truc m'obéisse !

-Tu ne sais pas passer le torchon.

-Tu sais conduire une moto ? Non. On est à égalité.

-Tu sais faire de la moto ?

-Hé oui !

Bill s'approcha de Dipper, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dipper avant de souffler.

-Je t'apprendrais si tu veux.

Avant de s'éloigner.

-Je te laisses le loisir de passer le torchon ! Je vais prendre une douche !

-Je t'apprendrais aussi à passer le torchon. Comme ça on sera à égalité.

Répondit Dipper, fixant le blond qui disparu dans le couloir.

Dipper posa sa main sur son oreille qu'il sentait chaude... Et tentait de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il sentait quelque chose s'agiter en lui, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou bien une mauvaise chose...

Il secoua la tête, et prit le balais torchon avant de commencer à nettoyer le sol. Ça l'aiderait à penser à autre chose.

Quand Bill quitta la salle de bain, la cuisine était toute propre, même si le sol était humide et Dipper était assit sur le plan de travail en granit son téléphone à la main.

-T'es sûr tu ne veux pas que je te prête un truc ? Je dois sûrement avoir des hauts beaucoup trop grands pour moi.

Dipper quitta son jeu, laissant son personnage rentrer dans une colonne de carrés et s'arrêta sur la tenue du blond, Bill portait un débardeur noir, le devant était plus court que l'arrière, il pouvait donc voir une ligne de peau bronzée, il avala difficilement sa salive, il devait lutter contre son regard pour s'empêcher de regarder cette fine ligne de peau qui semblait comme l'appeler.

Il entendait d'une oreille distraite son jeu recommencer encore, encore et encore, son personnage se heurtant toujours au premier obstacle, la musique reprenait comme un disque rayé. Ce qui représentait très bien l'état dans lequel son cerveau était en ce moment même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

* * *

Maintenant que je viens de le relire, je suis pas satisfaite du chapitre, mais j'ai fais attendre beaucoup trop longtemps alors le voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews je crois que sans elles j'aurais pas le courage de poster ;-;


	9. Chapitre 9: Rêve interdit

-Dipper ?

Dipper releva difficilement le regard vers le visage de Bill, il portait la couronne de fleurs qu'il avait acheté aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te prête un haut ? Je dois en avoir des trop grands pour moi.

-Oh t'en fais pas, je me suis promené dans Gravity Falls dans des tenues beaucoup plus ridicules.

Sourit Dipper.

-Genre ?

Demanda Bill en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail juste à côté de lui.

-Hum... Nu ?

-Woah sérieusement ?

-Disons que quand tu traînes avec certaines personnes qui aiment les blagues de mauvais goût, et qui possèdent une voiture... Il suffit juste d'un moment d'inattention dans les vestiaires d'une piscine et c'est terminé pour toi.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Je ne crois pas !

Ris Dipper.

-On y vas ?

Fini par demander Bill

Dipper mit son téléphone en veille le rangea dans sa poche et se leva.

-Je te suis !

Ils passèrent le chemin jusqu'au Shack à discuter, rire et se taquiner, Dipper se fichait des regards qu'on lui lançait, il se sentait juste bien.

Ils entrèrent par le Shack, saluant Wendy, Soos et Stan qui travaillaient (presque)

-Hey sa- Woa Dipper qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé tu t'es battu contre un gang de pâtissiers ?

Fit wendy.

-Pas du tout ! Je me suis battu contre quelqu'un mais il n'avait rien d'un pâtissier !

Répondit Dipper.

-J'ai gagné.

Termina le brun avant de passer par la maison.

-Re !

Se contenta de dire Bill.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Dipper se jeta sur la boite de madeleine. Il en tendit une a Bill et en prit une autre.

-Oooh ouiii du diabète !

S'exclama Bill en croquant dans la pâtisserie.

-Je viens de réaliser combien j'avais faim !

Dipper avait la bouche pleine, Bill éclata de rire.

-Tu vas t'étouffer !

-Mourir étouffé par ces délicieuses madeleines, ce ne serait pas le rêve ?

Répondit Dipper.

-Yo ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres dans la cuisine !

-T'as finie ta petite après-midi entre filles ?

Demanda Dipper.

-Je te signale qu'au départ c'était censé être une après-midi entre grumeaux !

-Ne nous appelles pas comme ça.

Répondit Dipper un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-Je nous appelle comme je veux ! Frère ingrat !

-On avais rien prévus je te signale.

-D'habitude c'est rare que tu sortes sans mo-

-C'est trop bon ce truc...

Soupira Bill une fois sa bouchée terminée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Dipper ?

S'interrogea Mabel, remarquant enfin l'état du haut de son frère.

-Bataille de nourriture.

Répondit Bill

-J'ai gagné.

Ajouta Dipper un sourire fier sur le visage

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On as essayés de faire des beignets chez Bill mais ça a tourné en bataille, alors on est venus ici.

Expliqua calmement Dipper.

Mabel les fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête et remonter.

-Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps alors !

Dipper avait eu du mal à se « séparer » de Bill ce soir là, c'était comme un ami qu'on avait invité et dont on ne voulais pas se séparer de peur qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.

Dipper se leva presque de mauvaise humeur, son sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rêve. Il prit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure... 11h55

Il grogna et se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis quitta sa chambre pour entrer écoutant l'appel de son estomac

-Ah bah t'as une de ses têtes !

S'exclama Mabel.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Répondit-il.

Il ouvrit les placards et sorti une boite de biscuits secs.

-Bill est sûrement parti.

Il leva la tête vers sa sœur.

-Comment t'es au courant ?

-Il m'a envoyé un SMS.

-Parce qu'il a ton numéro ?

Demanda t-il.

-Oui et j'ai le sien.

Dipper croqua dans son biscuit pour toute réponse.

-Pourquoi, pas toi ?

-J'en ai pas besoin.

Se contenta t-il de répondre, cachant difficilement sa frustration.

Il s'assit en face de Mabel et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Demanda Mabel.

-Dormir.

-Oh je suis déçue.

Répondit Mabel faisant un moue.

-Je veux juste dormir.

Ajouta Dipper espérant que ça empêcherait sa sœur de chercher quelque chose à faire.

Mabel ricana avant de prendre une cuillère de son bol de céréales.

-Il commence à faire chaud tu ne trouves pas ?

Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné

-Pas assez pour le lac.

-La piscine alors ?

-Si tu veux que je me noie oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais faire alors ?

-Mabel !

-Oui c'est bon d'accord je te laisses dormir aujourd'hui !

Termina la brune.

-Sinon tu m'as toujours pas raconté ce que t'as fais hier chez Bill.

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rien d'important, on a discutés, puis essayés de faire des beignets mais ça à fini en bataille de nourriture. C'est tout.

Soupira Dipper.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un.

Sourit Mabel.

-Que, quoi ?

Rougit Dipper.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un avec qui traîner pendant les vacances !

-Oh..

Répondit Dipper en croquant nerveusement dans un biscuit.

On frappa à la porte, Dipper lança un regard insistant à sa sœur, la persuadant d'aller ouvrir, ils restèrent un moment à se fixer avant que Mabel ne capitule.

-Oh je te croyais déjà parti !

Dipper fronça les sourcils.

Il se leva, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, pour trouver Bill, aucune excentricité dans sa tenue, un t-shirt bleu marine et un jean. Et les sourires qu'il offrait à Mabel semblaient faux, il avait d'horribles cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

-Hey...

Souffla t-il.

-Ah salut Dipper, wow t'as bien dormi ?

-T'as pas l'air plus en forme que moi.

-Ah ça se voit ?

Répondit Bill, tentant de garder sa bonne humeur.

Une voiture klaxonna, Dipper n'arrivait pas à la voir de là où il était.

-Hum... Je, c'est juste une semaine...

Tenta Dipper, mais si il n'était pas doué pour une chose c'était bien rassurer les gens.

-Mes céréales vont se ramollir !

S'exclama Mabel en quittant le pas de la porte pour les laisser seuls.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai pas très envie d'y aller...

Commença Bill.

Dipper posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule du blond, tentant de l'encourager.

Puis Bill sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, il fouilla dans son sac.

-Tiens t'avais oublié ta casquette chez moi.

Dipper prit la casquette étonné, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Mer-

La voiture re-klaxonna.

-Heum, merci, désolé de t'avoir fait faire un détour.

-Oh c'est rien ! En plus je pense que j'en avais besoin aussi...

Répondit Bill un sourire plus sincère cette fois-ci.

La voiture klaxonna encore une fois. Bill soupira.

-Heu, je reviens dans une semaine, ne fais... faites rien de trop cool ou sinon racontes-moi tout à mon retour !

-C'est promis !

Bill sourit une dernière fois avant de partir.

Dipper attendit que Bill disparaisse de son champs de vision avant de fermer la porte et soupira, il se sentait vide d'un coup.

-Ça c'est de l'amitié comme j'aime en voir !

S'exclama Mabel, faisant sursauter son frère.

-Mabel ! Mets une clochette !

S'exclama Dipper.

-Ne me tente pas !

Répondit sa sœur un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle était vraiment capable de se promener avec une clochette.

-Dis, tu l'avais remarquée toi que j'avais oublié ma casquette ?

-Tu sais j'ai tellement l'habitude de la voir là que je ne la vois même plus.

Après avoir prit sa douche il avait gagné sa chambre et tenté de contacter Peter, une fois puis deux puis trois mais en vain.

Il s'ennuyait.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il passa sa semaine, à jouer sur son téléphone, et à converser avec Peter oui il lui avait parlé de Bill, et Peter avait beaucoup apprécier le personnage. Il avait surtout été étonné que quelqu'un d'autre que Mabel arrive à le faire sortir et faire des choses.

Il était couché sur son lit, le bras sur le front, une vague de chaleur traversait Gravity Falls, et malgré ses volets en bois fermés, ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes, le ventilateur qui tournait à fond, et le fait qu'il venait juste de prendre une douche glacée.

Il mourrait de chaud.

Et en plus Bill revenait demain.

Mabel n'avait pas cessée de le lui répéter, comme si ça allait faire disparaître la chaleur. Même si il pensait que c'était aussi un moyen pour sa sœur de se « venter » d'avoir le numéro du blond... Il s'en fichait il n'en avait pas besoin...

C'est pas du tout comme si il s'était inquiété pour le blond et avait voulu avoir de ses nouvelles. _Nooon_ du tout.

Et puis si il avait demandé à Mabel le numéro de Bill elle aurait sourit et hausser les sourcils.

Il ne voulait pas la voir sourire et hausser les sourcils comme si elle savait quelque chose à son propre sujet qu'il ignorait.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

« Des mains bronzées glissaient sur sa peau humide par la sueur, il sentait les tremblements du corps sous lui, le souffle sur sa peau, alors qu'il embrassait un cou plus fin, la mordillant un peu. Un soupir lui échappa quand l'autre bouche fit de même sur son cou, quand l'autre langue glissa sur sa jugulaire, puis sa mâchoire.

-Bill..

Souffla t-il.

-Oui...

Bill attira son visage à lui,

-Ouvre la bouche.

Souffla le blond.

Dipper obéit, Bill laissa sa langue pénétrer dans la cavité buccale de Dipper, qui apprécia le baiser, leurs langues se livrèrent à un combat lent mais puissant, Bill bougeait ses hanches frottant son érection à celle de Dipper qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir dans le baiser...

-Dipper...

Gémit Bill quand Dipper se mit lui aussi à bouger contre la virilité tendue du blond.

-Oh Dipper, je peux pas attendre plus longtemps, prends-moi ! »

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dipper se réveilla en sursaut qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ?

Il regarda autour de lui, la respiration courte, il se sentait encore en plein rêve, et son corps aussi.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche. Vite.

Il quitta silencieusement sa chambre, des vêtements de rechange dans la main, et se faufila rapidement dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche glacée, encore.

Il serra les dents, l'eau était vraiment très froide... Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Lui et Bill ? Sérieusement ? Non non non c'était pas possible. Il n'en avait pas envie !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se stressait avec ça, rêver d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un n'était pas forcément l'expression de son désir.

Même si son désir était bien réveillé là.

Il posa son front sur le mur carrelé. Et soupira.

Il sorti de la salle de bain son nouveau pyjama sur lui et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre.

-Dipper ?

Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui se frottait les yeux.

-Mabel...

Il senti la sueur couler le long de sa nuque, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui venait d'arriver n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-J'ai soif...

Répondit sa sœur.

-Et toi ?

-Eum, je... J'ai soif aussi.

-Tu es allé boire dans la salle de bain ?

-J'ai pris une douche aussi, j'avais très chaud.

-Oh... Bonne nuit.

Se contenta de répondre Mabel en passant dans la cuisine.

Dipper soupira et retourna se coucher.

Bien évidemment il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Mabel découvre quoi que ce soit.

Il changea ses draps et retourna se coucher.

Il avait vu la lumière filtrer par les trous de ses volets, il avait entendu Ford se faire du café au moins cinq fois et les oiseaux chanter.

Il n'avait pas refermé l'œil de la nuit.

Et maintenant il entendait Wendy arriver.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever non plus. Il voulait rester enfermé dans sa chambre pendant le reste des vacances, avec ses pensées étranges.

Et les bribes de son rêve qui semblaient être collées à ses paupières.

« Oh Dipper je peux plus attendre prends-moi ! »

Il poussa un grognement et rouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi lui ?

-Heey Brobro ! Devine qui reviens ?

Sourit Mabel.

Dipper soupira et tourna le dos à sa sœur.

-Quoi encore ! Je t'ai réveillé ?!

-Non.

-Tu devrais pas être content alors ?

-Mabel sors de ma chambre !

S'énerva t-il.

-Woa d'accord monsieur est grognon !

S'exclama la brune en quittant la pièce, prenant bien soin de fermer derrière elle.

Il se retourna sur le ventre, le yeux rivés sur la tête de son lit. Mabel avait raison, Bill arrivait bientôt... Comment est-ce qu'il ferait pour le regarder en face ? Si juste en fermant les yeux et en entendant son prénom il se retrouvait en plein rêve alors si il devait se trouver face à lui ?

Il entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée, et Mabel crier joyeusement « J'arriiiive » Puis…

-BILL ! tu vas bien ?

-Salut ! Super bien et toi ?

-Je suis en forme comme tu peux le voir !

-Et... Dipper ?

-Lui ? Je suppose qu'il est en pleine forme vu qu'il est resté à l'état de larve toute la semaine !

Il devait se lever, sinon il viendrait le voir.

Il se redressa et poussa une grande expiration.

Il était prêt.

Il se leva et quitta sa chambre, plus il avançait et plus il se sentait lourd.

Puis il arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée.

-Hé salut Dipper !

Bill avait un débardeur blanc avec une tête de mort sur le dessus, long derrière et un peu court devant, il pouvait voir une bande de peau bronzée et un bermuda en jean clair. Et des tongs aux pieds.

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Salut...

Le regard de Dipper allait de ses pieds à ceux du blond.

-Je t'aurais bien apporté un truc de New York mais j'avais pas trop de temps à moi.

Commença Bill la voix un peu gênée.

-C'est pas grave !

-Alors comme ça t'as dormi toute la semaine ?

-Qui t'as dis ça ?

-Mabel

-Elle exagère je suis sorti plusieurs fois.

Bill s'étira, le regard de Dipper fut tout de suite attiré par le nombril du blond.

Était-il obligé de s'habiller comme ça ?!

-Il fait trop chaud ici !

S'exclama Bill

-Tu veux un truc à boire ?

Proposa Dipper

-Oh oui s'il te plaît !

Dipper se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de près par Bill, il lui servit un verre de thé glacé que Bill but presque d'une traite.

-Merci ! ça fait combien de temps que vous cramez comme ça ?

-Trois jours.

-Woooa c'est un temps à aller se baigner ça non ?

Dipper fit la grimace.

-Il faut bien que je t'apprenne à nager non ?

Sourit Bill

Dipper senti son cœur s'accélérer et son estomac exploser.

-Hum... Ouais...

-T'as pas l'air emballé. Je suis un peu déçu Pine Tree.

-Tu continues avec ça ?

-J'arrêterais jamais.

Dipper soupira.

-Et puis je pourrait apprendre à Mabel aussi à nager, on va s'amuser tout les trois ! Ça va être coo-

-Mabel sait nager !

Le coupa Dipper

Dipper se senti rougir, il n'avait pas eu peur de voir Bill se rapprocher de sa sœur, mais il avait senti une vague de jalousie le traverser en imaginant Bill toucher Mabel.

-Oh du calme je vais pas la manger tu sais, je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais mon genre ce serait plus... Hum toi que Mabel.

Sourit Bill

Il savait très bien que Bill disait ça pour illustrer ses propos mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses joues de chauffer.

-Ça fait tellement de bien de revenir au Shack ! Même si je meurs de chauuud !

Bill pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant apparaître son cou.

« il sentait les tremblements du corps sous lui, le souffle sur sa peau, alors qu'il embrassait un cou plus fin, le mordillant un peu. »

Dipper avala de travers.

Merde...

* * *

AH HEUM est-ce que la scène du rêve avait besoin d'être là ? Je me pose soudainement des question sur les besoin des scènes un peu smut dans mes fanfictions... J'aurais du prévenir avant ? Je sais pas j'ai pas l'habitude de le faire, après tout c'est un rating M pour une raison ? Il doit y avoir encre des fautes désolée. C'est bientôt les vacances donc normalement si tout se passe bien bah je vais poster plus souvent (dit-elle) Merci pour vos reviews elles réchauffent le coeur même si je répond pas tout de suite !


	10. Chapter 10: Nageons

-Hé ça va ?

Lui demanda Bill, ramenant son visage a lui.

-Hum ouais !

Dipper se servit du thé glacé.

-La chaleur ça ne me réussi pas c'est tout.

-Alors quand est-ce que tu te sens prêt à aller au lac ?

-Vraiment ?

-Si l'année prochaine pour fêter nos diplômes on veut prendre une année sabbatique et faire le tour du monde il le faut !

-Pas l'année prochaine ! À la fin de nos études !

-Tu vois trop carré. Arrondis ta vision des choses ! Pine Tree

-Tu vois trop rond Cipher

-Je vois parfaitement bien, par exemple je vois ton corps qui souffre de cette chaleur et qui as besoin de prendre un bon bain d'eau glacée.

Si seulement il savait à quel point.

-Comment c'était New York ?

Demanda finalement Dipper.

-Tu changes de sujet.

-C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent.

-C'était mieux que ce que je pensais, j'ai eu de la chance que ce soit pas une peste, elle était plutôt sympa !

Sourit Bill

Dipper senti son cœur se serrer.

-Et au moins on m'as pas parlé de mariage arrangé.

-Pardon ?

-Mes parents veulent me marier après ma « guérison » Mais heureusement je « guérirais » jamais.

Sourit Bill

Dipper baissa la tête, c'était tellement triste que les parents de Bill ne le comprennent pas, appelant son homosexualité une « maladie » alors que c'était tout ce qui avait de plus normal... Et en même temps il se demandait comment Bill pouvait autant s'assumer avec des parents comme ça.

-Alors comme ça on accapare Bill ?

S'exclama Mabel en redescendant de la salle de bain sûrement vu qu'elle était habillée.

-T'es partie j'ai du m'en occuper !

-Alors comme ça je suis une corvée ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

Répondit Dipper un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Vous vous êtes dis des secrets c'est ça ?

-Tout pleins de choses qu'on te diras jamais.

La nargua Dipper.

-... Tu mens

Fini par répondre Mabel, le doute se lisait quand-même sur son visage.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Continua Dipper.

-Ah t'es trop doué !

S'exclama Mabel en agrippant nerveusement la racine de ses cheveux.

-J'étais en train de parler à Dipper d'aller au lac.

-Haaaan c'est vrai ? Il a dit oui ?

-Il a fait une grimace.

Répondit Bill, déçu.

-C'est déjà un bon début ! Moi il me hurlait non !

Soupira Mabel en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Bill.

-Mais, tu ne ressors pas d'une épuisante semaine à New York ?

S'exclama Dipper.

-Stressante ! Pas épuisante j'ai besoin de me détendre et quoi de mieux pour se détendre qu'une bonne baignade avec des gens que j'adore ?

-Dormir ?

Bill rit.

-Peut-être. Mais je préfère quand-même rester m'amuser avec vous.

-Si Dipper ne vient pas on ira tout les deux, tant pis pour lui !

S'exclama Mabel, en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Bill

-Je viens aussi !

C'était sorti tout seul.

Dipper vit comme au ralenti le sourire victorieux de sa sœur.

-On y va quand ?

Demanda Mabel.

Dipper sentait le regard insistant de Bill sur lui, il baissa les yeux se sentant scanné par le regard du blond. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« -Ouvre la bouche.

Souffla le blond.

Dipper obéit, Bill laissa sa langue pénétrer dans la cavité buccale de Dipper, qui apprécia le baiser, leurs langues se livrèrent à un combat lent mais puissant, Bill bougeait ses hanches frottant son érection à celle de Dipper qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir dans le baiser... »

Il baissa la tête, voulant cacher ses rougeurs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Heum allô la terre quelqu'un ?

-Je sais pas... demain ?

Proposa Dipper avant de se racler la gorge.

Quand il releva la tête Bill le fixait toujours. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment lu en lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ?

-Bonjour !

Dipper se réveilla en sursaut, qu'est-ce qu'on venait encore l'empêcher de dormir ?!

-T'es vraiment un bon dormeur !

S'exclama Bill.

-AAAH !

Dipper se recula et ramena la couverture à lui. Et si il avait encore fait un drôle de rêve et s'était réveillé en mauvais état ?!

Il se sentit rougir, et si ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Bill s'assit sur le lit de Dipper.

-Mabel m'a demandée de venir te réveiller.

Cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose...

-Pourquoi ?

-On va s'amuser au lac ! Avec Mabel on a fais de quoi pic-niquer pendant que tu dormais.

-C'était pas prévu ça à la base...

Grogna Dipper

-On s'est dit que ce serait cool !

-Vous voulez ma mort c'est pas possible...

-Comme ça j'aurais TOUTE la journée pour t'apprendre à nager !

S'exclama Bill tout sourire.

-Woaw super journée en approche.

Fit Dipper ironique.

-Tu me blesses Pine Tree.

-Désolé, je suis trop fatigué pour être gentil... Attends tu as fais des sandwich ?

-Avec Mabel !... J'ai mis le pain du dessus et je les ai emballés et je les ai mis dans le sac.

-Ah tu m'as fais peur !

-Aller Pine Tree debout !

-J'ai intérêt à apprendre à nager aujourd'hui.

-Je suis sûr que je peux apprendre à nager à une pierre !

-Je pense pas que je sois un cas aussi désespéré...

-Comment ça se fait que Mabel sache nager et pas toi ?

Demanda Bill

-J'allais jamais en cours de piscine Mabel si.

-Oh... Eh bien heureusement, parce que tu vas avoir des super cours particuliers de Bill Cipher, on dis que je suis doué dans ce domaine.

Sourit Bill

-Le domaine de la natation ou bien des cours particuliers ?

Le sourire de Bill s'agrandit, il se lécha les lèvres et approcha son visage de Dipper.

-Les deux.

Dipper se senti frissonner et ses joues chauffer.

-Bill t'a réveillé Dipp- oh. Oui apparemment.

Dipper se leva de son lit.

-Je vais aller me doucher.

Souffla Dipper, il fixa Mabel et Bill leur ordonnant silencieusement de quitter sa chambre.

-Partez !

-Oh ! Oui d'accord !

Répondit Mabel en quittant lentement la chambre. Bill lui sourit et parti à son tour.

Dipper prit de quoi s'habiller et parti se doucher. Quand il revînt Mabel et Bill étaient en train de discuter joyeusement.

-C'est bon, je suis prêt.

-Tu vois ce que ça fait quand t'arrive dans une pièce et deux personnes sont en train de s'amuser !

S'exclama Mabel

-J'ai rien dis !

Répondit Dipper.

-T'as fais la grimace.

Fit Mabel, Bill hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai pas fais la grimace.

-Tu la continue.

Contra Mabel

-C'est parce que je viens de me faire agresser en sortant de la douche !

-Mouais, mouais t'as rien à me cacher brobro'

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel, cette journée commençait bien dis-donc...

-Stan je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

Demanda Mabel.

-Les clés sont dans le cendrier vas-y !

Mabel souffla un « Yes » avant de courir chercher les clés dans le cendrier

Ils quittèrent le Shack et montèrent dans la voiture. Mabel au volant.

-Tu as ton permis ?

L'interrogea Bill

-Non, mais je peux conduire sur de très courte distances !

Répondit Mabel en allumant le contact.

Bill vit Dipper se tendre, il tourna la tête vers Mabel.

-T'es sûre ?

-Mais oui !

La voiture gronda, et Mabel quitta le Shack.

Mabel conduisait très vite.

Trop vite.

C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement au lac.

-Aller Bill viens !

-Le lac n'est pas par là ?

Fit Bill en pointant du doigt la grande étendue d'eau qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

-Oui mais y'a trop de monde, on a un petit endroit secret

Répondit Mabel faisant un clin d'œil au blond.

Ils avancèrent, Bill et Dipper portaient les paniers, et les glacières.

-J'ai déjà dis que j'avais pas envie de venir ?

S'exclama Dipper alors qu'ils arrivaient, dans une petite clairière.

C'était très intime.

-A L'EAU !

Cria Mabel en plongeant dans l'eau.

-C'est si profond ?!

-Y'a même une grotte au fond apparemment.

Ajouta Dipper

-Y'en a vraiment une, sinon comment on serais restées sous l'eau pendant cinq minutes ?

Répondit Mabel.

Dipper allait répondre, quand un mouvement à sa droite l'interpella, c'était Bill. Bill qui retirait son t-shirt jaune, il avait pu voir la fine tranche de peau bronzée s'agrandir jusqu'à laisser apparaître le torse bronzé du blond. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Aller Pine tree viens ! Tu sais flotter ?

-Bien sûr.

Répondit-il en retirant son haut rapidement.

C'est vrai qu'après avoir couru dans presque tout Gravity Falls en tenue d'Adam (dieu qu'il détestait Robbie) on était un peu moins pudique, mais il se sentait étrangement gêné sous le regard marron du blond.

Il mit les deux pieds dans l'eau et à côté de Bill.

-J'attends la leçon, professeur.

Bill sourit.

-J'aime beaucoup ça.

-Un peu trop.

Répondit Dipper.

-Ne gâche pas mon plaisir Pine tree.

-Aller Bill apprend à cet arbre mort à nager qu'on s'amuse tous ensembles à essayer de se faire couler !

S'exclama Mabel.

Il chercha un endroit ni trop profond ni trop peu profond. Dipper le suivit.

-Tu sais faire la planche ?

-Bien sûr c'est le seul truc que je pouvais faire absolument toutes les fois où l'on m'a forcé à venir.

Répondit Dipper lançant un regard noir à sa soeur

-C'est le roi de la planche !

Ajouta Mabel

Dipper S'allongea dans l'eau et se laissa flotter. Il senti Bill s'avancer vers lui et une main sur son torse, puis une autre sur le dessus de ses cuisses, il frissonna et se mit sur ses deux pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu-

-Je te soutiens !

Ils entendirent le rire gras de Mabel en fond. Elle s'amusait à les observer en faisant des ronds dans l'eau.

-Aller on se concentre! Je sais pas quelle nage serait le mieux pour toi...

Marmonna Bill

-Pas grave !

Reprit-il !

Dipper se retourna vers le blond.

-Pardon ?!

S'exclama Dipper en se relevant rapidement.

-Aller Dipper ! Je vais pas te tuer !

-Je commence à en douter monsieur le professeur !

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, Dipper se rallongea dans l'eau et fit la planche, Bill plaça ses mains aux mêmes endroits que la dernière fois, Dipper se sentit rougir mais il ne bougea pas.

-Maintenant bats des jambes sans-

Dipper frappa ses jambes dans l'eau les aspergeant tout les deux.

-Faire ça...

Termina Bill.

Dipper se mit à rire.

-Tu l'as fais exprès !

S'exclama Bill tout en tentant de cacher son rire sous un ton outré.

-Il se peut que je l'ai fait exprès

Répondit Dipper faussement innocent.

-T'es un mauvais élève !

-J'ai jamais dis que je serais un bon élève professeur.

-Je te pensais pas comme ça Pine tree

-Moi aussi je suis un homme plein de surprises.

Sourit Dipper.

-Par contre ça

Il battit violemment des jambes, Bill était trempé, Mabel et Dipper eux riaient très fort.

Bill ramena ses cheveux en arrière et sourit, puis rapidement se mit lui aussi à rire.

Les rires de Dipper cessèrent alors qu'il senti son estomac se contracter, les cheveux en arrière comme ça, Bill gagnait en beauté. Et surtout en virilité

-Wow wow wow qu'avons-nous là !

S'exclama Mabel en nageant vers eux.

-Est-ce bien Bill Cipher ?! Les cheveux en arrière t'es un autre homme. Un très joli autre homme.

-Tu vas faire gonfler sa tête

Répondit Dipper.

-Serait-tu jaloux Pine tree ?

Le taquina Bill.

Dipper enfonça sa tête sous l'eau pour rafraîchir son visage.

-Jamais.

Répondit-il une fois sa tête hors de l'eau.

-Sauf un peu de ta collection de livres.

Reprit-il.

Bil rit et remit ses mains à au même endroit que la dernière fois. Dipper avala difficilement sa salive et se mit à battre correctement les jambes.

-Tu vas joindre tout tes doigts et faire des ronds avec tes bras, tu fais comme si tu repoussait l'eau derrière toi.

Dipper obéit.

-AH mais n'avances pas !

S'exclama Bill tout en tentant de rattraper Dipper ses mains attrapèrent le torse du brun mais il tomba, entraînant Dipper dans sa chute.

Heureusement ils avaient pied à cet endroit là et se relevèrent.

-Je t'ai pas tout appris !

Termina Bill qui tentait d'essuyer l'eau qui coulait sur son visage.

Dipper secoua la tête pour faire partir l'eau de ses cheveux et les ramena en arrière.

-Wow

Fit Bill un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Bill plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de Dipper.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Bill mit les cheveux de Dipper en pagaille.

-Quel homme

S'exclama Bill une fois son travail fini.

Mabel poussa un « mmh » appréciatif alors que Bill continuait à lui sourire.

Dipper remit ses cheveux en place, prenant bien soin de cacher sa marque de naissance.

-Hé, t'as rien a cacher, tu sais ce que j'ai dis elle est magnifique.

Dipper baissa les yeux, un moment, tentant de cacher le rouge de ses joues. Puis il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Bill, bien sûr il se débattait, mais Mabel arriva et attrapa sa taille pour l'immobiliser laissant à Dipper de lui secouer les cheveux comme il le souhaitait.

Bill riait, il repoussa les cheveux de Dipper en arrière. Dipper se sentait rougir, les mains de Bill étaient restées dans ses cheveux, et les yeux presque jaunes plantés dans les siens, Dipper tentait de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il passa machinalement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, Bill baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres.

Ils devaient se séparer.

-Akyu~ ! Merde !

Bill sursauta et se tourna vers Mabel qui avait ses deux mains devant son nez.

-Attends, c'est comme ça que tu éternues ?

Rit-il.

Dipper souffla, soulagé. Si Mabel n'avait pas éternué il aurait sûrement... Embrassé Bill.

-Dipper aussi il éternue comme ça !

-Hé !

S'énerva Dipper.

-Vraiment ?

Bill éclata de rire.

-Contrairement au reste c'est pas très sexy !

-C'est pas comme si j'éternuais tout le temps...

Fit Dipper boudeur.

-En vrai ça doit être mignon.

-J'ai rien de mignon.

Répondit Dipper

Il s'éloigna et se laissa allonger dans l'eau, sur le dos cette fois-ci.

-Il fait vraiment chaud.

Souffla t-il.

-Aller Dipper on a pas finis ! Faut pratiquer, et faut que je t'apprenne à plonger pour que tu puisse voir les grottes.

Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à nager tout les trois. A s'amuser, à rire, à discuter.

* * *

C'EST LES VACANCES ! (je le dis joyeusement mais je pleure depuis la fin de ma matinée de service civique je suis une boule d'émotions ;-;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	11. Chapter 11: Seul(s)

-Tu te débrouilles bien !

S'exclama Bill

-J'apprends vite, il faut juste que j'en aie envie.

Répondit Dipper.

-Heureux de t'avoir donné envie.

-La prochaine fois on inviteras les filles !

S'exclama Mabel.

Ils étaient assis, au bord du lac, Mabel déballait les sandwichs.

-J'en ai fais deux, devines lesquels Pine tree.

Fit Bill fier.

-Les deux moches et franchement pas appétissants ?

Proposa Dipper.

-Hey ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Manges-en un !

-Non...

Répondit Dipper un faux air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Oh c'est juste l'apparence au fond ils sont super bon j'en suis sûr !

Tenta Bill

-Bah manges-les !

S'exclama Dipper

-Tu ne comprends pas, si je les manges moi-même ce sera comme si tout les sentiments que j'avais mis dedans me revenaient ! Et ça serait franchement pitoyable ce serait comme... Manger ses propres chocolats de la saint-valentin !

-Pourquoi tu veux tant que je mange ce sandwich.

Demanda d'un coup Dipper

-Mange-le les yeux fermés tu verras pas qu'il est moche.

-Je le sentirais sous mes doigts.

Répondit Dipper.

-T'es vraiment un empêcheur de tourner en rond toi...

Soupira Bill.

Soudain son visage s'illumina, il venait d'avoir une idée.

Il prit un sandwich dans le panier et le tendit à Dipper.

-Merci..

Fit le brun, méfiant.

-Tu vas fermer les yeux emmener ce sandwich-là vers ta bouche, pendant que je te ferais manger le sandwich que j'ai dans ma main l'illusion sera parfaite !

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel.

-Réellement ?

-Aller !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant que je le mange, tu as mis du poison dedans !

-Dipper.…

Insista Bill

-Hé ! Il est vraiment bon !

S'exclama Mabel qui mangeait le deuxième sandwich.

-C'est d'accord.

Dipper capitula, il ferma les yeux et attendit que Bill emmène le sandwich jusqu'à sa bouche.

-Aller Dipper ouvre la bouche !

« -Ouvre la bouche.

Souffla le blond. »

Il espérait que ni Bill ni Mabel ne pouvaient voir ses joues rougir.

C'était étrange, toutes les sensations étaient décuplées. Il sentait la chaleur de la main de Bill qui était posée près de la sienne, il sentait plus qu'il ne le fallait le pain sur ses lèvres et la respiration de Bill sur son visage. Puis bien évidemment son coeur battre tellement fort qu'il sentait qu'il allait quitter sa cage thoracique.

Il croqua dedans et mâcha lentement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

-T'as raison, c'est bon.

-Ah tu vois ! Ne jamais se fier aux apparences !

Dipper prit le sandwich dans la main de Bill, et Bill prit le sandwich qu'il avait dans la main.

-Après on rentre ?

Proposa Mabel.

-Si on me force à retourner dans l'eau cet après-midi je me noie.

Répondit Dipper.

-Stan aura peut-être besoin d'aide pour préparer la fête foraine.

Ajouta Mabel.

-Haaan ! c'est quand ?

S'exclama Bill

-Samedi.

Répondit la brune.

-J'étais pas au courant.

-Wendy me l'as dit. Les prospectus circulerons à partir de demain.

-Ow yes !

-Y'aura quoi cette année ?

Demanda Dipper

-Comme chaque années je crois ?

-On va pouvoir faire tomber Stan dans un bac d'eau salée ?

-Ouep !

Répondit Mabel.

-Yes !

Fit Bill

Ils terminèrent leurs sandwichs et retournèrent dans la voiture, Mabel reprit le volant, Dipper devant et Bill derrière avec le panier vide.

Dipper pouvait voir sur le rétroviseur Bill dormir.

-Il dort ?

Souffla Mabel.

Dipper reporta son regard sur sa sœur.

-Hum ouais.

-C'est pour ça qu'on l'entend pas.

Rit-elle.

-Dipper, si t'avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Tu me le dirais ?

Il tourna sa tête vers sa sœur.

-Ça dépend ta conception d'important.

-Dipper.

Mabel était sérieuse.

Il reporta quelques secondes son regard sur le rétroviseur.

-Oui.

Souffla t-il à sa sœur.

-Sûr ?

-A cent pour-cent.

Sourit-il.

-D'accord, donc ça veut dire que tu me caches rien ? Tu sais pas de secrets entre grumeaux

-Ne nous appelles pas comme ça... Et oui je te caches rien qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te caches de toutes manières, je n'ai pas de vie.

Mabel rit à son tour

Mabel se gara devant le Shack.

-Je te laisses réveiller Bill !

Souffla Mabel en quittant la voiture.

S'exclama Mabel, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de commencer à courir vers l'entrée du Shack

Bill était allongé sur les deux banquettes arrière et dormait paisiblement.

Il secoua doucement le blond se contenta de grogner et de faire partir sa main.

Il soupira.

-Hé, Bill on est arrivés ! Lèves-toi !

Bill ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Dipper ?

-On est arrivés.

Fit-il doucement.

Bill se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

-Je crois que je me suis assoupi

-T'as dormi pendant tout le chemin.

-C'est juste tellement apaisant les voitures.

-Et les bus.

-Tout ce qui roule, ça berce.

-Awn.

Ironisa Dipper

Bill quitta la voiture, suivit de Dipper.

-Si t'es si fatigué que ça je peux te prêter mon lit pour que tu puisse terminer ta sieste.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est une demi moquerie ?

-C'est presque une demi moquerie. C'est une demi-moquerie et demie.

-La moitié de la moitié d'une moquerie ?

-Exactement.

Termina Dipper.

Ils entrèrent dans le Shack.

-Ah ! Heureusement que vous êtes revenus tôt j'ai besoin d'aide pour installer les stands !

Fit Stan en leur confiant des marteaux, et des clous.

-Mais, on a même pas eu le temps de rentrer.

Fit Dipper.

-On à pas le temps pour ça on est en retard sur le programme !

Répondit Stan en les poussant à l'extérieur.

Dipper soupira, et s'approcha d'un amas de planches de bois.

-Au moins cette fois-ci on a pas eu à les porter...

Souffla Dipper.

-Dis Bill, tu t'en sors avec un marteau ?

Demanda Mabel.

-Je pense être capable de tuer des zombies avec mais pas de planter un clou si c'est ce que tu me demandais.

Répondit Bill.

-Bah viens avec moi, on va faire à deux. Tu tiens le clou et je tape !

Bill prit le clou que Mabel lui tendit, peu confiant et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Tu pose le clou au centre de la croix noire, tu tiens bien et ne lâche sous aucun prétexte !

-Attends, Mabel !

La burne leva le marteau, un peu trop haut à l'avis de Bill

-Mabel ! T'es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on échange ?

-Nope !

Répondit la brune en abaissant l'outil rapidement, Bill ferma les yeux, voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, Dipper tenait le bras de sa sœur.

-Tu vas le traumatiser à vie du marteau et quand on aura des zombies à tuer il pourra même pas nous aider.

Souris Dipper.

-Désolée, trop tentant !

S'exclama Mabel riant.

-Je vais le faire va t'occuper du stand de Ford.

Mabel se leva et partie plus loin. En chantonnant.

-Désolé, elle fait ça à tout le monde.

-Elle te l'as fait ?

-C'était son premier coup de marteau, je tenait le clou.

-Résultat ?

-Deux jours à l'hôpital, et un plâtre.

-Aoutch.

-Alors tiens bien le clou à la base, ne le lâche pas.

Dipper approcha le marteau mais Bill recula sa main. Il leva son regard vers le blond.

-Réflexe.

Sourit Bill.

Dipper serra le poignet de Bill de sa main, libre. Et approcha lentement le marteau, il tapota une fois, puis deux fois sur le haut et lâcha la main du blond.

-Maintenant c'est bon.

Souffla t-il avant de taper deux fois dessus plus fort pour le planter.

-On échange pour le prochain ?

Proposa t-il.

-Hum ouais.

Dipper fixa Bill un moment avant de se mettre à rougir, il lui avait prit la main sans réfléchir, c'est ce que Stan avait fait avec lui, et il l'avait reproduit avec Candy et Pacifica.

-Je, tiens le clou et tu tiens le marteau. M'éclate pas la main, c'est la droite et j'aimerais bien pouvoir encore m'en servir un peu cet été.

Bill sourit en coin.

-Moi aussi.

Répondit-il avant de prendre le marteau que lui tendait Dipper.

Bill tapa, doucement dessus.

-Plus fort.

Fit Dipper.

Bill retapa une deuxième fois dessus.

-Plus !

Bill frappa sur le marteau, Dipper cria tenant sa main droite dans sa main gauche.

-Pine Tree !

S'exclama Bill paniqué.

Puis Dipper se mit à rire.

Bill rit à son tour avant de courir après Dipper.

-Désolé !

-T'es comme ta sœur en fait vous êtes pas jumeaux pour rien !

Bill rattrapa Dipper, et ils atterrirent au sol, Bill au dessus de Dipper.

-Je me demande si t'es chatouilleux.

Fit Bill un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

-Oh non tu vas pas faire ça si ?

-Je vais me gêner !

Les rires de Dipper éclatèrent alors que Bill ricanait, tout en recherchant des endroits plus sensibles aux chatouilles que d'autres.

-On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois.

-Salut Wendy !

Fit Mabel

-Hey Mabel ! La forme ?

-Et toi ?

-Je sors de ma pause de midi, on est toujours fatigués après la pause de midi.

Se contenta de répondre la rousse.

-Travaillez bien et ne perdez pas de doigts ! Surtout vous deux.

Termina Wendy, en fixant bien Bill et Dipper, puis elle entra dans le Shack.

Bill quitta les hanches de Dipper et l'aida à se relever.

-Au travail !

S'exclama le blond

Bill apprit rapidement comment bien se servir d'un marteau, ils finirent donc un des deux stands, le plus compliqué étant celui où il fallait noyer Stan.

-Hé, qui veut une glace ?

Demanda Mabel, après un moment.

-Moi je veux bien.

Répondit Dipper.

-Quel parfum ?

-Framboise.

-Et toi Bill ?

-Citron !

Mabel parti à l'intérieur en trottinant.

-Dipper...

Le brun se tourna vers Bill, il avait les yeux braqués sur le ciel, un air pensif sur le visage.

-Je me demandais si... Tu-

-Les glaces sont là !

Cria Mabel en leur lançant leurs esquimau dans les mains.

Bill souffla et ouvrit rapidement sa glace qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

-Bill ?

Fit Dipper.

Le blond retira la glace de sa bouche et se tourna vers lui.

-Ah ouais, je voulais savoir si on retourneras au lac un jour ou bien si il faudra t'attacher et te jeter dans le coffre de la voiture.

Répondit le blond.

-Ça me dérangerais pas d'y retourner.

Bill souffla un « Yes » et se concentra sur sa glace qu'il lécha, et enfonça dans sa bouche.

Dipper se tourna vers Mabel, qui croquait sa glace, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Puis il commença à manger sa glace, faisant tout pour s'empêcher de regarder Bill.

-Ah toi tu croque ?

Fit Bill à Mabel.

-Ouais je préfère.

-Moi j'aime pas croquer ce que je lèche. Question de principe.

Dipper se tourna vers le blond qui lui fit un grand sourire. Tout mignon tout innocent.

Parfois Dipper se demandait si c'était Bill qui faisait énormément de sous-entendus ou bien si c'était lui qui comprenait de travers.

-Demain il va falloir peindre et faire les banderoles, j'ai pas enviiiiie..

Soupira Mabel en s'allongeant sur le sol.

-Ah ! Là je vais pouvoir être utile !

S'exclama Bill.

-Tu reviendras nous aider demain ?!

Fit Dipper.

-Bien sûr !

Le soleil se couchait lentement, teintant le ciel de plusieurs nuances de orange et de rose.

Ils avaient posés des bâches sur les stand et rangés le matériel restant dans la remise, puis Bill était rentré chez lui. Mabel était montée pour discuter soit avec ses amies de Californie soit avec Candy Grenda et Pacifica. Et lui était resté au Shack.

Regarder Wendy, Stan et Soos travailler l'aidait à penser.

Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, tout ce que Bill disait ou faisait le perturbait, sans oublier ce rêve...

Il s'approcha de Wendy puis se résigna.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ?

« J'ai fais des rêves érotiques à propos de Bill. Et moi »

Non, jamais il pourrait dire ce genre de choses…

Il devrait se débrouiller seul.


End file.
